


【TwoSet Violin RPS】Violins in Hogwarts（Eddy/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *HP AU，Breddy和他們的小夥伴放進HP世界觀*除了人名以外，其他HP人名和名詞皆使用台灣翻譯版本*角色屬於他們自己、背景屬於羅琳阿姨，OOC屬於我
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 14
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

空曠的走廊上，一道身影突兀地奔跑著，急促的腳步聲在石造的地板上敲起規律的聲響，惹得角落的盔甲忍不住想探頭看看，是哪個冒失的學生在上課時間如此不守規矩地在室外亂跑。

而這名穿著金紅色巫師袍的學生並沒有注意到，他面色慌張、不停地四下張望，在遇見每個轉角和樓梯時都試圖找尋一點關於路標或是指示的跡象──但那是不可能的，畢竟這裡可是霍格華茲，是全世界擁有魔法天份的學生們最夢想進入學習的魔法學校。

在差點被亂移動的樓梯帶往不知名的方向，只得往回走、拐個彎，卻不知道為什麼竟然又回到自家學院的樓梯下方時，這名學生──Eddy Chen，氣餒地停下腳步，靠在牆邊氣喘吁吁地平復著呼吸。他無奈地看著樓梯上方，看守洞口的胖女士畫像正在繼續試驗她高亢的歌聲能有多嘹亮，然後又自己敲碎另一只玻璃杯，頭痛地揉揉額角。

待覺得肺部不那麼疼痛之後，獅院的學生整了整凌亂的長袍，又踏上了尋找教室的旅程。

今天是開學的第二天、是Eddy預計要在霍格華茲上課的第一天，但眼下他卻連自己的教室在哪裡都找不到，狼狽地在走廊上橫衝直撞；要是有個人在一個月前告訴他，他將會收到巫師學院的入學通知，到一個世人所不知道的地方購買他所需要的書籍，遠赴英國搭上火車，在全世界最棒的學校裡鑽研七年的魔法，並且他會在第二天就因為脫離大部隊而找不到上課的地點、不小心蹺掉半節課，他一定會覺得這是本年度最好笑的笑話──先不說魔法的部份，他可是最恪守學生本分的亞裔小孩，怎麼可能會發生找不到上課地點導致曠課呢？

然而眼前的事實真的就是，他因為接連發生的一連串驚喜和意外後──像是斜角巷裡的各種魔法商店，根本不存在的九又四分之三月台，猩紅色的蒸氣火車，以及在低垂的夜幕裡透著詭譎神秘的霍格華茲城堡，還有神奇的入學典禮、和詭異的分類儀式，接踵而來的豐盛晚餐，沒有固定曲調而讓絕對音感痛苦的校歌，再回到溫暖的學院交誼廳、跟屬於自己的四人一房宿舍──脫離了原本拘束生活的新生鬆懈了身心，而導致目前的慘劇。Eddy挫折地想，這可真是他資優生生涯中的一個大污點。

想到這裡，他又忍不住生自己的氣──因為吃飯的時候顧著享用各項美食、來不及跟其他學生說上話的Eddy，一直到進了臥室才有機會和室友們打招呼，結果話匣子一開就停不下來；身為唯一一個直到上個月底都不知道自己會變成巫師的麻瓜，男孩像是在閱讀一本有趣又新奇的書本一樣，不管是怎樣的故事都讓他欲罷不能。

後果就演變成，熬夜的男孩們隔天早上無一倖免、慌亂地睡過頭後相互叫醒彼此，手忙腳亂地梳洗換裝、匆匆忙忙地下樓，才跟上最後一批準備去餐廳的高年級學生，不至於迷路。

然而在享用了豐盛的早餐後，Eddy才驚悚地發現，因為昨晚聊得太歡樂、完全沒整理今天要用的東西，他甚至連下一節的課本和文具都沒帶，名符其實的兩手空空。

當下他完全慌了，只來得及和室友說他要回宿舍拿東西，就再次急忙跑回七樓的葛來分多塔後，用半分鐘把自己的背包填滿，並確認了兩次要用的東西都沒有遺漏，才又忙亂地奔下高塔。

結果直到爬出洞口、推開胖女士的畫像，站在交誼廳的入口前，Eddy才想起來──他根本沒有確認教室的位置在哪。

大概是開學的第一天，所有學生都很遵守本分地乖乖參與，他離開休息室時裡面空無一人，讓他就算回頭也找不到救兵，失去方向的小獅子只得在能力所及範圍內跑上跑下，希望能碰上老師、或是學生，能夠拯救愚蠢又可憐的自己；他不只一次在心中誹議著學校根本就應該派發一張地圖給學生，畢竟這麼大一座城堡，一個新生怎麼可能有辦法順利地獨自找到上課地點呢？

他洩氣地再次走過七樓的走廊，在拐過幾個不知道通往哪裡的轉角後，目光突然被奇異的圖樣給吸引──

Eddy停下腳步，往那幅詭異的巨型掛毯走去，定睛一看、上面貌似是畫著……山怪正在學習跳芭蕾舞的樣子？他皺起眉，又像是覺得好笑、困惑地輕笑出聲，從左邊開始打量著、緩緩地走到右邊，又在那裡發現了更詭異的人形花瓶，不禁感嘆不愧是完全陌生的魔法世界，連品味都獨樹一格。

他歪著頭，看著那可笑圖樣的同時再次從右往回走，心中忍不住想著如果現在有人能夠幫助他、讓他不要就這樣錯過魔法生活第一堂課，就算是山怪他也會非常感激的時候──依然什麼都沒發生，整個走廊靜悄悄的，只有他自己的腳步聲還在來回走動的聲響。

聊勝於無地在那裡繞了第三圈，正想順勢離開、找找其他出路時，一段樂器演奏的聲響驀地傳進他的耳裡；那熟悉的小提琴音色讓葛來分多一愣、驀地扭過頭，只見掛毯和花瓶中間突然浮現了一扇有著精美雕花紋路的大門，美妙的二重奏就是從那裡流洩出來的。

那是柴可夫斯基的小提琴協奏曲，正好進入到獨奏的華彩片段，快速音群和最高的泛音都美麗得無懈可擊，從小就學習小提琴、也喜愛古典樂的Eddy馬上就深受吸引，在想起他的課表上根本不曾出現音樂課前，雙手就下意識地推開了那扇門。

原本稍微被阻隔的琴聲隨著敞開的門板清晰起來，然而原本進行到最精彩部份的高音因為他的闖入而中斷了演奏，最後一聲和弦的殘響有力地迴盪在室內、再飄進來人的耳中，在他瞪大眼意識到自己的突兀時，裡面的人們也同樣對不速之客投以驚訝的眼光。

Eddy頓時覺得自己像是在樂章間站起來拍手的傻瓜一樣，繼續前進也不是、假裝什麼事都沒發生地闔上門也不是，他無措地低下頭，站在門邊糾結著手指，臉上也泛起困窘的紅。

還好，拿著小提琴的女孩沒有讓門外的新生難堪太久，親切地笑著迎上前，「嗨──有什麼我能幫你的嗎？」

「呃……」Eddy鼓起勇氣，怯怯地抬起眼、看著那雙漂亮的淡綠色雙眼，語氣因為緊張還是有些結巴，「我、我很抱歉打斷了演奏……我只是……找不到我的，我的變形學教室……」

「一個葛來分多的新生，嗯？」另一名也拿著小提琴、戴著眼鏡的男孩有些玩味地說，然後往後方的扶手椅瞥了一眼，「每年都有，一點也不新奇。」

「Brett Yang你什麼意思，我可沒有──」那邊窩著另一個看起來年紀更長的男孩，此時正皺起眉抗議著。

「我也沒說什麼，你那麼激動幹嘛。」那人滿不在乎地回應。

「別理他們，」女孩往旁邊跨了一步、擋住來人的視線，她敏銳地注意到聽見那句調笑後眼前的孩子更加緊張了，便伸手拍拍他，臉上的笑容沒有變，「那就是一群長不大的幼稚鬼──我是雷文克勞五年級的女生級長、Hilary Hahn，你剛剛是說在找變形學的教室嗎？」

「是的，」對於那貼心的舉動感激不已，Eddy悄悄鬆了口氣，原本的緊繃也鬆懈下來，話語間也順暢了些。「我……忘了一些東西，所以回了一趟寢室，但因為對城堡一點也不熟悉，跟大家走散後就找不到教室了……」

Hilary點點頭，笑著同意他：「霍格華茲很大，的確是很需要地圖。」

聽見她講出和早先的自己差不多的意見，Eddy也忍不住靦腆地笑，然後像是注意到什麼似地定睛一看，才發現眼前清秀的雷文克勞級長怎麼有些眼熟，好像曾經在哪裡看過……

「放心吧、新生，每年都會有找不到教室的人，你不會是第一個、也不是最後一個。」

突然其來的聲音打斷他的思緒，只見剛剛窩在扶手椅上的人不知何時走了過來，似乎是想圍觀一下闖入這裡的人；Eddy看見他的領帶和自己一樣都是橘紅相間的條紋，加上相似的亞洲面孔，頓時生出一股親切感，那人也笑著、拍拍自己的肩，「別擔心，麥教授是通情理的人，對新生通常比較寬容的，但如果是石內卜我可就不敢保證了，畢竟你永遠不知道史萊哲林的院長準備了幾百種方法來搞垮葛來分多……」

「那是你自作自受。」

又一個陌生的聲音出現，眼前的葛來分多不滿地回過頭去：「我才沒有──偉大的獅子才不跟小氣又護短的陰險蛇類計較。」

「好了，」Hilary板起臉，偏過頭對著身旁的人開口：「Ray、既然你都自己提起了，或許我該提醒你不該蹺掉重要的魔法史課程？」

年長的葛來分多馬上沒了方才的氣勢，委屈而尷尬地皺起臉：「別這樣嘛Hilary，那些死的我都可以自己讀，妳好不容易有空、第一堂課就來露臉……」

女孩俏皮地眨眨眼，沒接他的話，只是轉回來面對Eddy，又掛上親切的笑容：「那……呃，抱歉，我忘了問你的名字？」

「噢，我是Eddy Chen。」他乖巧地回答。

「又一個Chen，」Hilary有些驚喜地說，視線往身旁投去，「你不覺得這是緣分嗎──Ray？」

原本站在兩人旁邊的葛來分多害怕地往後退了些，「……一點也不。」

然而美麗的級長不以為意，她滿意地點點頭、又拍拍Eddy的緊握著背包帶子的手，「Eddy？你放心，你的高年級學長會帶你到變形學教室的。」

「不──！」年長的男孩發出哀號，同時後面傳來其他兩人的輕聲偷笑，「等等、Hilary，妳還沒演奏完妳的柴可夫斯基──」

「葛來分多扣十分和我的柴可夫斯基哪個比較重要？」

Eddy看得出來Ray似乎很想說當然是後者，然而團體榮譽讓他不敢說出口，只能垮著一張臉，嘟噥著「這不公平」，不禁感到有點對不起他。

「那就拜託你，負責帶你們家可愛的新生去上課吧，」Hilary拿出魔杖揮了揮，原本放在椅子上的包包應聲飛來，聽話地掛在Ray身上，「我會知道你有沒有盡責地護送Eddy過去，並且老實去魔法史教室的。」

Ray像是要被書包壓垮似地痛苦，但依舊無法違抗命令，走出原本盈滿音符的房間，站在走廊上、等著領取他的任務。

「去吧，」女孩輕輕推推Eddy，讓他跟上年長的葛來分多，「別擔心，Ray的人很好，只是看起來有點兇。」

「不是看起來，我真的很兇。」被議論的人忍不住頂嘴。

「別理他，快去。」她笑著瞪了一臉苦情的男孩一眼。

儘管有些不安，但Eddy還是有禮貌地和雷文克勞級長道謝後，乖乖跟上了Ray的腳步，在雕花大門闔上前他忍不住又回頭望了一眼，最後看見的是Hilary精緻的左側臉、架上小提琴的認真模樣，恰巧她也看過來、又給了新生一個沒問題的笑容。

直到此刻Eddy才猛然想起來他是在哪裡看過這個女孩了──Hilary Hahn，不就是他上個暑假才在電視上複習過，在兩年前拿下梅紐因小提琴比賽冠軍的神童，之後廣受世界各地的樂團邀約，小小年紀已經是知名獨奏家，明年暑假還會在澳洲各地開獨奏會的、那個Hilary Hahn嗎！？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前已經有發在Wattpad和Plurk上的修訂版
> 
> 為了要集結成冊所以自己才重看，雖然很有自知之明當初真的是亂寫(對不起)，結果自己依然尬到天邊快吐血www  
> 全世界有看這篇文的都太捧場了吧，我一年前到底寫了什麼中提琴啊；；


	2. Chapter 2

震驚於那麼優秀的神童竟然也是霍格華茲的學生，Eddy腦袋空白地走了大半路，直到走下第二道階梯才回過神，看著眼前不發一語的領路人，剛剛暫時性遺忘的尷尬和愧疚突然又湧上心頭。

他想和Ray說些什麼，但是又想到剛剛他因為自己、不得不被迫離開Hilary的演奏現場的樣子，本性內向的男孩不免覺得心裡發虛……不過不說他，如果Eddy跟他們足夠熟悉，說不定也想死皮賴臉地留在現場，畢竟那可是近距離聆聽世界級神童獨奏的難得機會……

真的是太好奇了──不禁想起剛剛女孩親切地表示這位學長其實面惡心善，心中又浮現了一點底氣，他說服自己只是一個普通的搭話而已，就算對方不肯回答也沒有關係，鼓起勇氣後Eddy試探性地喊住他：「那個……Ray？」

被叫喚的葛來分多停下腳步，回過頭來，原本的臭臉在看見對方的下一秒突然臉色大變──「停下！」

Eddy一驚、被他的大吼嚇得愣在原地，原本要下樓而抬起的右腳也停在半空中、不敢動彈；Ray匆匆忙忙走上台階，在走近他的時候繞過正前方、改由側邊靠過去，拽著還一臉像是快嚇哭的男孩從上來的原路再往下走。

發現對方沒有要突然對自己發難的意思，Eddy從屏息的狀態緩過來，才後知後覺地回過頭、看看剛剛繞過的地方有些什麼，就見他原本右腳要踩下的台階部分變成漆黑一片、消失得不見蹤影──忍不住一陣背脊發涼，簡直不敢想像如果Ray沒有喊住自己、就這麼踏進那塊空隙，會發生什麼無可挽回的後果。

「沒事了，那塊樓梯專門在陷害第二個通過的人，」看見新生一臉後怕的樣子，Ray鬆開手、順手替他順了下長袍，讓他繼續跟在身後，「城堡就是這樣，習慣就好……你剛剛要問我什麼嗎？」

驚訝於對方如此貼心的動作，Eddy有些不好意思地笑，完全放下了戒心，連剛剛的恐懼都少了些，「噢、那個，我是想問剛才的雷文克勞級長。」

「Hilary？怎麼了嗎？」

「她……她是那個拿到梅紐因冠軍後，就一直受邀於全世界各個知名樂團、擔任多場音樂會獨奏的，那個天才神童嗎？」

「你知道？」這下換Ray驚訝地看著他，「所以你也拉小提琴？」

「對、我──」

「那你也是麻瓜家庭出身的囉？」

被打斷的Eddy一愣，不敢置信地瞪大眼，「你怎麼知道？」

「因為音樂和古典音樂在巫師界並不盛行，」Ray放慢了腳步，讓自己走在他身邊，「你昨天有唱校歌吧？看看那沒有曲調的東西，就知道音樂在這裡毫無歷史。」

完全不願回想那段魔音穿腦的Eddy皺著臉默認，「那所以，所以你們都是……」

「不是，」年長的葛來分多搖搖頭，「Hilary是來自古老的巫師家族、我是一半一半，Brett和Jordon──就是今天後面那兩人──才是跟你一樣。」

Brett和Jordon。Eddy在心中念了幾次。

見他點點頭，Ray又問：「那你收到入學通知時應該很困惑囉？」

「當然啊，那可是一隻貓頭鷹，我連在晚上都沒有看過呢……」

想起那天，獅院的男孩至今還心有餘悸，但也不確定是開心多一些、還是驚嚇多一點。

儘管生活在充斥著西方文化的澳洲，然而亞洲人生來的習性就是對孩子有各種要求──那些一如既往的枯燥生活，明明是個才剛滿十一歲的孩子，每天的生活卻被學校、補習班和才藝班束縛著、壓得小小的肩膀喘不過氣；直到現在Eddy都還覺得，能夠離開家、隻身來到英國學習魔法，不管什麼時候想起來，都像是做夢一樣不切實際。

雖說一開始接觸是雙親的要求，但Eddy從第一次接觸小提琴後就喜歡上這高貴典雅的樂器，他喜歡碰觸琴身溫暖的木質，喜歡共鳴發出的圓潤聲響，喜歡琴弦上只要位置不對、就能觸發的無限可能。在漫長沉重的課業中，把小提琴比作是他人生的救贖、一點也不為過。

矛盾的亞洲父母一邊讓他學琴，一邊督促他的課業，卻又時常在他看著表演錄影練習時有意無意地提醒他，他並不夠完美──人家這年紀可以拉成這樣，你沒有天分，還是要專注讀書。

讀書，讀書，讀書。這個單字自從Eddy有記憶以來就像一塊大石，沈重地盤據在他的思維之中；他的姊姊Belle在他這個年紀時跟家裡鬧翻，說她不想當醫生、想要當鋼琴家，革命之下她真的在兩年後考上音樂學校，並且全額以獎學金支付學費，讓她可以一路從九年級讀到大學學歷。父母就算再有意見，也無法再說什麼，取而代之的就是他們把夢想通通寄託在剩下的孩子、也就是Eddy身上。

Eddy自然也不想當醫生，對於小提琴的喜愛讓他無可避免地想成為小提琴家，但他同樣很清楚、爸媽不會喜歡聽到他說這些的。他只能在有限度的範圍內擁抱著小提琴的夢想，並且認真地保持好成績。

直到那天──收到貓頭鷹送來的入學信那天。

那時他正坐在書桌前寫作業，突然一個影子落在窗外、然後玻璃被「篤篤」敲響，專注在字裡行間的Eddy先是嚇了一跳，才發現自己竟然跟一隻活的貓頭鷹對上了眼；這輩子還沒見過活的貓頭鷹，男孩露出新奇的表情，隔著一片玻璃打量著牠黃澄澄的大眼。

豈料那深褐色的身影歪了歪頭、又用鳥喙敲了敲玻璃，Eddy有些困惑，難不成牠想要進來嗎？不對、進來要幹嘛？築巢？

不等他有結論，貓頭鷹像是生氣了般、開始發出嗚嗚的叫聲，並且用力地繼續啄起玻璃，生怕真的被敲出裂痕會被父母罵，男孩嚇得還是打開了窗戶，只見牠展翅飛進室內後沒有亂跑，只是緩緩地落在自己的課本上後，伸出一隻腳。

他這才注意到纖細的腳上竟然綁著一封信，而且還是捲起來的、充滿了奇異的魔法感──但怎麼想應該都是惡作劇吧？這年頭到底誰會用貓頭鷹送信？更不用說現在是白天、遠遠不到牠們的活動時間，Eddy都快要懷疑眼前的動物是否只是做得逼真的玩具了，然而貓頭鷹又嗚嗚叫起來，甚至飛起來、用翅膀拍打他的腦袋，男孩被攻擊得狼狽逃竄，最後才招架不住地大喊：「好啦！我拿信、我拿就是了！」

像是聽懂了他的話，禽鳥又重新落回剛剛的地方、重新抬起腳，這次Eddy不敢怠慢，頭上還頂著羽毛就衝上前、將那卷信件拆下。終於能夠返回的貓頭鷹又叫了兩聲，發洩似地咬了他還放在一旁的手指才展開翅膀，離開前還不忘再扇他幾根羽毛才揚長而去。

男孩吃痛地甩甩手，滿臉莫名其妙，結果打開那封信，那股莫名奇妙簡直昇華到了極致──一間魔法學院的入學通知書？

他皺著眉來回看了三次，最後直接下了「從貓頭鷹到信件都是惡作劇」的結論，逕自將那卷羊皮紙收進抽屜深處，甚至沒想讓父母知道，畢竟除了差點被敲破的玻璃以外，他們也不會知道發生過什麼，Eddy才懷疑自己如果說了，大概還會被母親碎念、說是不是因為不想讀書才幻想一些白日夢之類的。

那是個他讀自在家讀書和練琴的下午，除了Eddy以外，誰也知道曾經有一支貓頭鷹造訪過。

就這樣過了一個月，接近八月底的布里斯本開始入春時，一個寒冷的早上，在Eddy和父母吃著早餐時，他家的門鈴被按響了，男孩乖巧地前去應門，門外站著一位看起來嚴肅精明的女人，端莊地一絲不苟；不等他開口，她便禮貌地自我介紹──「你應該就是Eddy Chen了，我是霍格華茲副校長兼葛來分多的學院導師，麥米奈娃。」

呆愣在原處的不只Eddy，他的父母也是──怎麼可能真的有什麼魔法學院？那隻貓頭鷹和羊皮紙、應該都只是惡作劇而已──

「我很確定這個男孩有收到信，」然而那女人恭敬卻不容拒絕地表明來意，並且伸手一勾，原本被男孩藏好的信件從抽屜的縫隙溜出來，飛過客廳和餐桌、直直地落到她手上，所有人都目瞪口呆，她卻依舊不為所動、只是指著信上最後那段，「上面清楚地寫著，『學校將會在開學前派遣學校老師前來帶領入學學生準備各項事宜，』我今天就是來帶他去買課本和各種用品的，霍格華茲是英國學期制，是九月開學。」

腦袋已經停擺、完全無法思考的Eddy根本不知道眼前這位女人最後到底是怎麼說服自己的父母同意這荒謬的入學申請，只知道回過神來，她已經領著自己透過港口輪、跨越了大半個地球來到了英國。

「──然後、然後她帶著我穿過那間奇怪的酒吧，到了斜角巷！」回憶起那些第一次看到的新鮮景象，Eddy還是忍不住滿腔的興奮，「那真是太酷了，我這輩子從懂事支後就不相信魔法真的存在，但那裡、斜角巷真的是……」

「很棒對吧，我懂，」Ray笑著點點頭。「我第一次去的時候也是這麼開心。」

見他理解地接過自己的話，獅院的新生這才察覺到自己的滔滔不絕，有些不好意思地紅了臉，「呃……抱歉，我只是、真的很開心。」

「沒關係，這很正常，」年長的男孩解釋著，「近幾年來麻瓜出身的巫師慢慢變多了，所以有這樣經歷的人也不少；而且像我、我也是收到入學通知才發現原來真的有魔法。」

「嗯？怎麼說？」Eddy困惑地反問，他還記得對方說自己是一半一半，如果他的理解正確、那應該很早以前就會知道吧。

「我的狀況滿特殊的，」講到自己，Ray有點不好意思地抓抓頭，「我母親是女巫、我爸是普通的麻瓜，但她從頭到尾完全都沒有告訴我爸她的身分，連有了我後也是想說、如果沒收到入學信就永遠瞞著他；不過不巧的是我還是遺傳到了魔法的天賦，其實小時候我就常常能夠弄一些簡單的小魔法，但大人們都不以為意──一直到之後我才知道，我媽是知情但沒說、我爸是以為我在學電視上的把戲變魔術。」

Eddy看著他做了個鬼臉，忍俊不住笑出聲，Ray也無奈地聳聳肩。

「結果貓頭鷹飛進我家的那天，我爸原本還很驚喜、以為是哪來的野生動物迷了路，直到看到牠送來的信件內容才覺得困惑，當他焦急地問我媽該怎麼辦時，我媽是一點也不驚訝、臉上反倒都是心虛，這才終於坦白……雖然他們的表情經典到我可以記一輩子，但是家庭革命還是太可怕了。」

想起自己開學前也是差不多的狀況，傾聽的男孩收起嘴角的弧度，就又聽見他的聲音：「到了。」

Eddy這才注意到四周的景色跟剛剛自己鬼打牆的地方完全不同，忍不住對他投去感激的目光，「太謝謝你了，我真的不想就這樣缺席我開學的第一堂課……」

「那就趕快進去吧，」Ray拍拍他的背，「我的教室在這一頭、不遠。」

「那、那我──」

「有什麼想問的，可以中午餐桌上說，反正我們可以坐一起。」

他差點忘了Ray也是葛來分多的學生，正想再回頭跟他說句「那晚點見」，對方卻已不見蹤影；突然變回隻身一人讓Eddy有些無所適從，尤其以往都是好學生的他此刻還犯了大忌，內心不免又緊張糾結起來。

膽小的男孩深呼吸好幾次，正想鼓起勇氣敲門時，門卻被一個賀夫帕夫的學生從裡面打開來，Eddy呆愣地讓他招呼自己進教室、趕緊坐到室友預留的位置上，才發現講台的桌上坐著一隻黑得發亮的貓咪。

黑貓見全班都坐好後，優雅地起身，縱身一躍、身形瞬間拉長成人形的樣子──Eddy瞪大著眼看著那帶領著他逛遍斜角巷的女人，披著巫師長袍的樣子帶點高雅的神秘。

她環視了教室後用不大卻清晰的聲音對著全班同學說著課堂的規矩，並輕描淡寫地帶過希望大家都能好好學習課程、翹課是不好的云云；Eddy有些愧疚地低下頭，正好經過他身邊的麥教授輕輕拍過他的肩，讓他有些羞窘地紅了臉的同時、又覺得自家學院導師真的十分親切也通情理。Ray講得還是對的，他默默地想。

甫開學的頭兩節課除了佈達事宜以外沒有進入正式教學，被提前放下課的小獅子們魚貫回到餐廳，準備享用接下來的午餐；Eddy特地留了個位置給Ray，在熟悉的身影走進餐廳時舉起手、讓他坐在自己身邊。

還來不及跟一旁驚訝的室友解釋，擠在他身邊坐下的Ray就苦著一張臉──「我完全忘了下午的魔藥學要交作業。」

「才剛開學就有作業？」Eddy不敢置信地問。

「大概是怕葛來分多的熱情四射，想潑冷水地來澆熄一些吧，」對方一邊狼吞虎嚥著牛排，一邊拿著羽毛筆在紙上刷刷寫著，「抱歉啦，蛇怪的作業不能馬虎，目前沒空聊天……」

「那，你們的、那個……」

「萬應室聚會嗎？」Ray口齒不清地抬眼看他，見他害羞地點點頭才繼續說：「如果你想去當然沒問題啊，晚餐後七樓樓梯旁見，如果有樂器記得帶。」

聽見他的允諾，Eddy的雙眼都亮了起來，連午餐好像都更加美味了；明明經歷早上那意外的插曲，生性害羞的男孩應該會因為過於在意而情緒低落，此刻卻因為找到同為古典樂的同伴而亢奮起來、反倒還更加期待夜晚的到來。

這份開心甚至讓他在下午枯燥乏味的魔法史課程中依然保持著不可思議的清醒，在所有新生再也忍受不了丙斯教授催人入眠的嗓音、開始昏昏欲睡地點起頭時，他還振筆直書地抄寫著重點。

而霍格華茲的晚餐依舊十分豐盛，不過一心想著早上那間琴房的Eddy沒辦法把心思放在食物上，他只記得最快的速度把自己填飽後，和室友打了聲招呼、就在他們疑惑的眼光下自己爬上葛來分多塔；回到寢室後，他將床底下的行李箱拖出來，再趴下身、伸長了手去把藏在更深處的箱子給拖出來──那是他的小提琴。

原本以為可能不一定有機會拿出來，所以被他收在最不顯眼的地方，還好現在有了一群能夠拉小提琴的同伴了；他珍惜地撫過淡紫色的琴盒，才小心翼翼地打開盒蓋後，掀開黑色綢布，木質的漂亮紋路和溫潤色澤映入眼中，琴弦折射著窗外的月光、閃閃發亮。

他摸了摸自己的四個微調後，決定幫自己訂立目標、希望畢業前能剩下一個後，便仔細地將琴收好，然後背起，又在行李裡挑了一些自己練習的琴譜，雖然不確定會不會用到，但帶著總讓他比較安心一些。

這時間幾乎所有人都還留在餐廳，當Eddy走下交誼廳時只有一兩個高年級的學生窩在火爐旁扶手椅上打瞌睡，他輕手輕腳地讓身上的東西不要碰到桌椅發出聲響、穿過溫暖的空間後，推開胖女士的畫像走出葛來分多，揣著興奮的心情輕快地走下樓。

他拐過樓梯的轉角，就看見一個黑髮的人揹著書包靠在牆邊，他以為是Ray已經在等自己、正想出聲喊他，那人似有所感地回過頭來，他驀地一愣、才發現那並不是今天帶著自己穿過城堡並聊了大半路的葛來分多，而是今天在房間裡見過的、那名戴眼鏡的男孩。

內向的新生緊張地頓住腳步、不敢再前進，他想起今天早上無意間打斷Hilary的演奏時，這人也架著小提琴，應該是在擔任第一小提琴的伴奏；看不出情緒而滿不在乎的表情，和不帶起伏卻調侃的語句，都讓怕生的Eddy無法避免地感到緊張，胃部開始焦躁地糾結起來、隱隱作痛。

然而那人好像沒有察覺，見他沒有繼續走來，便主動地邁開腳步、朝著還站在階梯上的對方走去；努力壓抑住想逃跑的衝動，Eddy試圖轉移自己的注意力，慌亂的眼神落到他身上的學院顏色，這才發現原來他也是雷文克勞──

「Eddy、對吧？」已經走到樓梯下方的男孩仰起頭，輕輕對著他彎起嘴角，「Ray在麥教授那裡，晚點才能來……他說你也拉小提琴，有約好要帶你過去，所以他請我先過來接你。」

平靜的語調如同他今天早上所聽到的，不會過度熱情、也不過於冷淡，好似在布里斯本的末冬時迎來的第一道暖風，舒適的感受讓他馬上就鬆懈下來。

Eddy甚至覺得剛才的自己根本過於神經質，忍不住也露出一個傻氣的笑容，喏喏地開口回應：「嗯，謝謝……雖然你已經知道了、不過我是Eddy Chen。」

「Eddy。」於是他又咬了一次那兩個音節，讓名字的主人心中輕輕地揪了一下。「我是Brett，Brett Yang、雷文克勞二年級。」

「Brett，」Eddy下意識跟著他的音節試探性地喊他，儘管他今天已經在心中唸過幾次。

鷹院的男孩點點頭，黑色的雙眼在黑框眼鏡後瞇得彎彎的，還略顯稚氣的臉頰看起來乾淨而柔軟的，連上方散落的小痣都像是點綴一樣、襯得他的膚色更白了些──Eddy猛地回神，對於自己竟然不小心打量著對方到跑神的程度感到羞窘而難堪，「啊、對不起，我不是故意的……」

「嗯？」

Brett發出疑問的音節，歪著頭、似乎好奇眼前的葛來分多怎麼好端端地突然道歉；看著明明年長自己一些的人此刻可愛的舉動，只好紅著臉解釋起來：「我、我是說──早上的時候，不小心打斷了你們的演奏……我很抱歉、真的不是故意的……」

「啊、那個，」雷文克勞又親切地笑了，看他的樣子的確是完全沒放在心上。「沒關係的，雖然很意外你竟然能夠打開那扇門，結果既然這麼剛好、你也是古典音樂宅的話，我們都很歡迎。」

聽見對方安慰的話語，Eddy覺得原本就已經不沈重的心情越發輕快，畢竟除了Hilary以外、他就唯獨擔心替獨奏家伴奏的Brett會不開心，不過不知道為什麼，看著和自己年紀相仿的臉龐，一直處於快板的心跳無法平息，只得垂下視線、抿著唇傻笑著。

「我看你應該帶了小提琴，那就出發嗎？」興許是知道可愛的新生個性靦腆，Brett適時地接著說，拉了拉自己書包的背袋，「我再帶你走一遍吧，從葛來分多過去最近了。」

幼獅乖巧地點點頭，在對方留下一抹微笑、邁出步伐後，他也踏下台階、跟上前方的腳步。

很久很久以後，當Eddy Chen被問到什麼時候對Brett Yang動心的，他會露出和初次見到雷文克勞時一樣的靦腆笑容，然後低垂著滿是寵溺的眼神，柔聲開口。

「──那像是一見鍾情、也不完全是；我只覺得，看著他，我的心臟好像永遠都不會平息一樣，彷彿只想為他跳動。」

他的輪廓硬朗，配上帶笑的桃花眼，好看得不得了。

「對那時的我來說，意識到是戀愛還太早了，但是我很清楚──」

「在那個瞬間，我早已喜歡上Brett Yang，並且在未來的每一天都無法自拔。」


	3. Chapter 3

一路上沒有人說話，舒適的沉默伴隨著兩人的腳步聲緩緩前進。Eddy落在Brett身後一點的地方、保持著剛剛好的距離，注意力不知怎地又失去控制似地落在那人的背影身上。

跟著Brett的感覺，和早上跟著Ray的感覺明顯不同，他悄悄地想。年長的葛來分多高出自己約半個頭，眼前的雷文克勞和自己身高相仿，明明看起來乖巧的柔順黑髮卻有幾撮不聽話地翹起，弄得他很想伸手摸摸看；隱藏在寬大衣袖下的手和自己差不多……不、好像小一些？而且不知道是不是錯覺，從見到對方開始就一直聞到一股似有若無的香氣，像是花草那種典雅的清香，淡淡地低調，卻足夠讓人喜歡、又印象深刻。

不知不覺想得入迷的Eddy猛然回過神，尷尬地意識到自己居然如此失禮地上下打量對方、甚至不自覺將身子向前傾，想要聞出那人身上的味道是不是自己熟悉的植物香氣──就算只有自己知道還是太丟臉了！他紅著臉、趕緊直起身，還用力捏了自己一把，腿上讓人泛淚的痛覺總算平息了過度發散的思緒。

「到了，就是這裡……Eddy？」

「嗯？」

回過頭就見身後的葛來分多不知怎地突然紅了眼眶，Brett趕緊走近他關心地問，「你怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？」

他的嗓音柔柔的，還沒變聲的音調很軟，而且隨著他的靠近、讓Eddy清楚地嗅到那股花草香氣、的確來自眼前的雷文克勞，不禁臉上發熱，「沒、沒事！」

「真的？」

見Brett似乎想抬起手，Eddy趕緊解釋，「我比較容易過敏……應該等等就好了。」然後故意吸了吸鼻子，露出不好意思的笑容。

雷文克勞還是有點懷疑，但沒有追究，「沒事就好。」他退開一些，拉開了兩人的距離。

Eddy這才發現眼前是他早上迷路所找到的地方，他抬頭看著那幅垂吊著的巨型掛毯，上方依然是努力學習芭蕾的山怪、沒有變成其他的生物，而旁邊也同樣擺放著詭異的人形花瓶，但那扇門卻不見蹤影。

「這裡的確沒有門，」看見他偷偷張望著的可愛樣子，Brett主動開口解釋道，然後跟著邁開步伐示範：「這個地方叫萬應室，是你想著心中所需要的東西，然後在這個地方來回走三次……」

當Brett走回來，掛毯和花瓶的中間便浮現他早上看過的那扇雕花大門；早上那時急著離開、是聽見小提琴的聲音才停下腳步回頭的，此刻見證了從無到有的神奇過程，讓Eddy忍不住睜大了雙眼，小臉也發光似地亮了起來。

他單純的開心在看見Brett笑望自己的樣子時又變成害羞和不好意思。雖說是剛入學的新生，可是和他成熟的氣質相比，Eddy覺得自己各種反應都像是不懂事的幼稚鬼，加上明明見到他才短短幾分鐘，卻已經感到無數次的羞窘，難免有些無所適從。

不過雷文克勞顯然沒有在意，只是替他打開了門，禮貌地讓到一旁：「請。」

「謝謝。」小獅子乖巧地道謝，快步走來。

「不過我滿好奇你早上想著什麼才找到這扇門，」Brett笑著問，跟在他身後一起走進萬應室，「方便告訴我嗎？」

「我……我那時想著，希望有人能幫我找到教室……」就算是山怪也可以這句話還是別說好了，太可笑了。

「原來如此，因為級長的Hilary也在吧，」他關上門，隨意在一旁放下書包，「不然憑我們絕對無法使喚Ray帶你去教室的；雖然我和Jordon臨時停課，也是可以帶你過去。」

不過他後面說了什麼Eddy沒有聽清，葛來分多的注意力已經被偌大的空間給吸引──這裡簡直就是個大型的高級琴房，不但有椅子的地方散落著零星的譜架，靠牆的書架上也擺放著大量的樂譜，按照不同的年代、作曲家被一本本收好，靠窗的地方還擺著一架平台鋼琴，看上去保養得十分得宜，黑色的烤漆在室內昏黃的燈光下閃閃發光。

「所以……萬應室，就是琴房的樣子嗎？」

「不盡然，」注意到他的用詞，Brett扛著譜架走去，鏡片後的雙眼流露出一點讚許、一邊盡責地說明，「萬應室(Room of Requirement)的名字，顧名思義就是一間回應你需求的房間；舉例來說，我剛剛是想著『我想要一間能夠練習小提琴的琴房』，所以這間房間給了我這樣的擺設──是的，也是你早上進來的這間房間。」

「所以……如果我想的不是琴房，可能會出現不同的房間囉？」

「真聰明，你怎麼沒被分到雷文克勞？」他放下譜架，再也忍不住心中想稱讚對方的念頭，「所以我剛剛才會好奇、你竟然能打開琴房的門……噢、我開玩笑的，你別在意。」然後在看見對方微紅的臉時順口補充一句。

Eddy靦腆地搖搖頭，「沒有，我很開心。」

「那就好──再舉例來說，校長鄧不利多教授曾經有一次來聽我們練琴，對於這樣的音樂空間感到非常新奇，那時他曾說他有一次半夜想上廁所、結果出現的房間擺滿夜壺；Ray則是有一次被石內卜教授罰勞動服務去掃廁所，結束之後匆匆趕來，結果一邊詛咒著陰險的蛇類和該死的廁所時，打開這扇門、裡面就變成各種捕蛇的道具以及清掃用品。」

Eddy噗地笑出聲，「那他怎麼辦？」

「他也只好無奈地關上門離開，等房間消失後再想著琴房，才能打開這間練習室了。」

Brett從放琴的櫃子上拿出屬於他的小提琴，Eddy注意到旁邊還有三個琴盒，在心中默默對著名單，「你們都會拉小提琴嗎？」

「對，Jordon也會，雖然他後期比較喜歡作曲，所以比較常用鋼琴；上個暑假也沒帶回家，他的琴盒應該要生灰了，但大概是定期有家庭小精靈打掃，完全看不到沒用過的痕跡。」

「有什麼打掃？」

「家庭小精靈，是一種魔法生物，有機會你會見到的；」他將琴盒放到一旁的桌子上打開，拿出自己的小提琴。「話說回來，你願意陪我練琴嗎？」

「我？」Eddy一愣，「我可以嗎……？」

「當然，」Brett理所當然地說，「你也可以把小提琴放在這裡，如果你之後還想來。」

「真的嗎？」

「從葛來分多過來的距離最近了，」他又笑著重提了一次，「如果你想加入，我們都很高興。」

「好，」Eddy連忙答應，整張臉紅撲撲的，然後像是覺得自己答應得太快、又浮現一點尷尬的害羞，「我是說──我很樂意，不管是加入這裡，或……陪你練琴。」

「那太好了，」Brett笑瞇著眼，用空著的右手拿出魔杖，指揮著兩張扶手椅落到剛剛他擺好的譜架旁邊，讓兩人可以坐著拉琴，「不過我等等想先寫一些作業，大概想練習半小時左右，如果Ray半小時後還是沒出現，你可能就得自己獨奏了。」

Eddy先點點頭，才覺得這樣好像有點不好意思，「嗯……其他人呢？」

「Hilary有級長會議，她今年剛當上級長，應該有很多事情要協助六七年級的級長們；Jordon是史萊哲林的學生，因為宿舍的地窖太遠了，所以除非他突發奇想地想找我麻煩，不然不會過來……啊，Eddy，」見他正好在鋼琴邊端詳著，Brett喊住他，「可以麻煩你給我一個鋼琴的A嗎？」

「你要……調音嗎？」

「對。」

「不介意的話……」他躊躇一下，還是自告奮勇地開了口：「我可以幫你。」

「絕對音感？認真的？」

Eddy不好意思地點點頭，走回Brett身邊，想等著他舉起琴弓、用口頭指導他音需要高一點或低一些；豈料雷文克勞乾脆地拿下小提琴，直接笑著遞到他眼前──「那就拜託你了。」

內向的葛來分多有些驚訝，畢竟他們這個年紀、拿的大多是人生第一把全琴，通常打算繼續鑽研的人所選擇的樂器等級已經不是以前所能比擬的，所以很少有人能夠無條件信賴一個初次見面的陌生人，將珍貴的寶物毫不猶豫地交出去……Eddy侷促地接過，顫抖的手稍微冷靜一點後，才將不屬於自己的小提琴架上肩頭；那把樂器好似染上了屬於對方的溫度和氣息，讓他不由自主地緊張著，他閉上眼、深呼吸，冷靜一些後才舉起弓，輕輕地擺上琴弦後拉出陌生而熟悉的音色，再調整著軸紐跟微調、讓音高回到完美的位置。

調音的過程不長，常常使用的小提琴也不會跑調得過於嚴重，葛來分多的男孩在確認過沒問題後便將琴拿下、想還給對方，他這時才注意到對方只用了兩個微調，忍不住露出羨慕的神色，「哇，我還是四個呢。」

「今年升上二年級才拆掉的，算是……給自己一個未來也要繼續拉琴的決心吧，」Brett說著接過琴，自己也試了一下空弦的合聲，滿意地瞇起眼，「謝謝你，幫我調音。」

小獅子害羞地莞爾，坐到另一邊、對方替自己準備的扶手椅上，拿起自己的琴盒、放在腿上打開，打算拿出自己的小提琴。

而當然不只是他，Brett也從一見面就在打量著這名葛來分多的新生──和自己相似的亞洲臉孔和一口流利的英文，喜歡小提琴以外，從早上急著找教室的舉動看來，應該會是師長眼中優秀的好學生，卻容易害羞、生性內向……真可愛。

「嘿、Eddy，」於是他抱著小提琴，探過身子喚他，「我只是好奇，希望你不介意──你是哪個國家來的？」

「噢，我來自澳洲的布里斯本，」Eddy乖巧地回應，他現在已經可以盯著對方鏡片後的雙眼不再那麼緊張了，「我本來是台灣人，大概五六歲的時候移民過去……」

「真的？」Brett瞪大眼，臉上變成驚喜的樣子，「跟我完全一樣！我也是在台灣出生的然後移民到布里斯本──我就住在Sunnybank裡面！」

「我的老天──我也是！」Eddy也驚訝得不敢置信，「搞不好我們還是鄰居！」

Brett興奮地臉頰微微泛紅，在白皙的膚色上十分明顯，他趕緊繼續問著：「那你幾歲學琴的？」

「我是六歲，你呢？」Eddy假裝自己沒有一直盯著他略顯稚氣的面龐，想了一下後誠實地回答。

「嗯……四歲學了一陣子，但因為我上課都在睡覺所以老師被我氣走了。」Brett有些不好意思地說，還做了個鬼臉，「後來五歲半才再次開始學，一直到現在──要不是上了霍格華茲，我爸媽準備把我送到青年樂團去。」

「天啊，我媽也是這樣打算的──」Eddy興奮地回應，然後像是想到什麼，情緒驀地冷卻下來，「雖然她總說我得認真念書，未來要當醫生，卻也願意讓我繼續學琴……我當然很喜歡小提琴……」

「喜歡到想當音樂家、而不是醫生，對嗎？」彷彿在對方身上看見去年的自己，Brett了然地問他。

Eddy沮喪地點點頭，順勢闔上了自己的琴盒，樂器保持原樣、被留在關上的琴盒之中。

一樣來自亞裔家庭的Brett感同身受，也曾經歷過相同痛苦的情緒讓他忍不住想給眼前的孩子一點安慰；他站起身、再次拿出魔杖，輕輕揮過兩下，讓另一張落單的椅子移動到那人的旁邊後，再在並排的椅子中間點了兩下，原本兩張獨立的扶手椅瞬間變成舒適的長沙發──Eddy才亮起小臉，就發現另一個溫暖的氣息從左手邊安心地落下。

還沒反應過來的小獅子愣愣地回過頭，看著那張近在咫尺的白淨臉龐，然後那人抬起手、用手臂圍成圈，摟在自己右邊的肩上，那股醉人的花草香和屬於另一個人的體溫驀地將他環繞住；Brett輕輕把頭靠上他的，柔聲開口：「沒事的。」

Eddy原本僵硬得不敢動彈，甚至到了屏息的程度，但聽見那兩個帶著暖意的單字時，身體卻不自覺地軟化下來，心跳又偷偷地加快速率，鼓譟著不知名的情緒，讓他不自覺想往那裡靠一點。

「……你擁有魔法的天賦，所以被霍格華茲邀請；而來到這裡、你可以有更多的選擇，包括決定不再順著父母指定的方向，而是能夠自己決定未來的道路──你已經是一個巫師了，Eddy。」

軟而輕柔的嗓音貼在Eddy的耳邊，他身上和話語間的溫暖好似染上了雙眼，在眼眶中泛出熱度，然後視線被浮起的水霧氳得模糊；他不敢說話，感受著那些累積在心中的難受此刻哽咽在喉嚨，如果現在震動聲帶，就會不小心全都流洩出來，變成丟臉的哭泣聲。

沒有戳破他偷偷掉下的淚水，Brett用寬大的衣袖輕柔地替他抹過眼角，「沒事的，你看、我們住那麼近，放假回家不但可以一起，如果暑假覺得無聊、也可以一起出去玩──唐人街上有一間珍珠奶茶超好喝的，下次一定要帶你去嘗嘗看。」

柔嫩的指尖輕擦過Eddy眼下的臥蠶，那裡浮現一點點粉嫩的紅，葛來分多微微點了點頭，將一點點的重量靠在那人身上，露出小小的笑容，「謝謝你，Brett。」

「不客氣。」

Brett用力抱了他一下才鬆開手，臉上自始至終都是同樣暖人的表情；直到屬於秋夜微涼的溫度重新包圍自己，Eddy才感受到剛才的懷抱有多麼溫暖，除了那股成熟的清冽味道，好像還帶著淡淡的奶香，讓他覺得像是喝下一杯熱奶茶一樣，打從心裡暖甜了起來。

從小到大，Eddy一直是內向的個性，加上總是處處被家庭要求，所以更不敢輕易表達自己的想法、或是展現真正的情緒，以至於懂事以來除了自己的姊姊以外，他從不記得有和誰相處得這樣靠近過──或許Brett是第一個，Eddy有些羞赧地想，偏過頭、看著那笑望自己的鷹院男孩，除了前所未有的輕鬆和愉悅，好像還有點……心跳加速？但那也許只是因為心情舒坦的錯覺，不明白自己心情的孩子安撫著自己，重新展露出傻氣而真心的笑容。

原本是想安慰人的雷文克勞也被那人的快樂感染，他拿起放在身後的小提琴，重新問他，「那我們是不是該練琴了？」

「好。」Eddy重新打開琴盒，小心翼翼地把自己的小提琴拿出來。

「那，你有想練習的曲子嗎？」

「嗯……沒有特別耶，不然，柴可夫斯基的小提琴協奏曲？」

「早上我和Hilary演奏的？」

「嗯，」Eddy紅著臉點頭，「這首我剛好有練第一小提琴……你可以拉獨奏的部分。」

「其實我本來想同意，但我覺得你早上聽了Hilary的版本、現在再聽我的大概會失望……」

「不會的！」葛來分多趕緊打斷他，然後不知道第幾次紅著臉解釋：「我是說……我相信你也一定拉得很好……」

「謝謝，不過……我覺得難得有兩個人，不如我們挑一些二重奏的曲子？」

Brett走回放譜的書架上，掃視著那些作曲家，在腦中搜尋著有記憶且較有名氣的曲子。

「我看看喔，巴哈雙小提琴、和……你會納瓦拉舞曲嗎？」

「薩拉沙泰的那首？」見他點點頭，Eddy歪著頭想了一下，「有試著練習過兩部的前面，但後面的那段高音……」

「沒關係，我就喜歡最前面那段合音的部分，你願意陪我嗎？」

「好啊。」

  
結果那晚Ray始終沒有出現，他們在玩完二重奏後樂此不疲地把熟悉的曲子都一起相互演奏了遍，會的自然不用說，不會的就當場看著譜演奏，反正從小讀著五線譜的男孩們看音符還比閱讀文字快。

兩人幾乎忘記時間的流逝，他們不知道夜色高掛著上弦月，也不知道晚風拂過禁忌森林後，染上一點枯黃的樹葉沙沙作響。最後夜巡到七樓的Hilary打開了門，驚訝地看著還拉著琴的男孩們，好笑地強迫他們停止課外活動後，盡責的級長把Eddy送上葛來分多塔的樓梯、再拎著Brett回往自家的雷文克勞塔。

當Eddy回房時室友全都睡了，他躡手躡腳地拿好換洗衣物，用最快的速度梳洗完畢後，短髮只吹了個半乾，就把自己摔進柔軟的四柱大床上。

他呆呆地望著床上的帷幕，腦中全是剛才的畫面──悠揚的琴聲，美妙的和弦，以及那個溫暖的雷文克勞，和自己一樣的出身、一樣喜歡小提琴，還有著好看的笑容，跟他身上好聞的味道……想起那人彎著眉眼，摟抱著自己的雙臂，都讓害羞的葛來分多又紅了臉。

Brett雖然才大自己一歲，但是他知道對方的知識、邏輯，以及小提琴的技術，都比自己厲害太多了；他拉起被子捲成一團，掩去上揚的嘴角，卻蓋不住盤繞在心頭的滿足感，以及悄悄冒出的、一點點貪心。

回憶起今天的種種，Eddy不禁覺得如果未來的每天，都像今天一樣那該有多好──當然不包括找不到教室、和遲到的部分就是了；各種思緒開始彎彎繞繞地交織起來的同時，身體也湧出累積了整天的疲憊，最後幼獅打了個哈欠，閉上雙眼，陷入沉睡的同時彷彿有一雙手輕輕地摸著他的髮、對他說了聲「晚安。」

  
在霍格華茲的第一天、第二個夜晚，一定也是一場好夢。


	4. Chapter 4

在霍格華茲的生活逐漸步上軌道後，Eddy打從心裡感到前所未有的開心和自由──不用回到總讓自己倍感壓力的「家」裡，還能夠每天跟古典音樂宅交流小提琴，魔法課程也都新奇而有趣。

領域完全不同的課堂也總讓他驚嘆不已──像是符咒學和變形學在實行上需要一些技巧，黑魔法防禦術目前還在簡單易懂的程度，而魔藥學真的就像Ray提到的，只要出了點差錯、或是不守規矩，史萊哲林的導師便會毫不手軟地用言語和殺人的目光折磨那些學生；他很慶幸自己總是認真聽課，然後照著課本上的步驟及黑板上的注意事項來操作、細心地調配每堂課的練習品，至今好歹都是拿到A，甚至有次蛇王的心情好、破天荒給了他一個E。

最特別的、Eddy覺得還是莫過於飛行課程了──從小他就覺得騎著掃帚的巫師只存在於童話故事中，從沒想過真有一天，自己能夠實行這件事。第一堂課時胡奇夫人讓他們站在掃帚邊命令它「上來」，性格單純的小獅子雖然懷疑，但還是一次就成功了，甚至在接下來跨上掃帚、離地起飛時也十分順利，徜徉在空中並沒有意想之中的緊張，Eddy感受著微風拍打過耳邊，像是一場躍然於五線譜上的音符、交織出清澈的樂曲，讓他揣著興奮的心情在城堡上方繞了一圈後，再聽從指令、回到地面上繼續聽課。

所有事情都在一週後上了軌道。一個多月過去時，葛來分多新生的熱情不減反增，Eddy覺得自己深深地愛上這間魔法學院。

他不再找不到教室，不再忘記帶東西，不會忘記每晚的萬應室聚會、參與小提琴的自主練習，並且能完整地交出每一份課堂上需要的作業和報告，完美地達到每一堂課中教授要求的成品──亞裔高材生，漸漸地葛來分多都這麼說，繼Ray之後又一個成績優異的依舊是亞裔(Asian)。

聽到同學們如此調侃的Eddy困惑地問了Ray本人，得到一副理所當然的不解──「對啊，你不知道我入學兩年多以來一直是全學年第一嗎？」

這天年長的葛來分多為了逃避Jordon一點也不人性化的編曲，無恥地連萬應室都沒去，窩在交誼廳的爐火旁邊寫報告；Eddy聽見回答後驚訝地瞪大了眼，畢竟對方的個性和外表怎麼看都和功課好沾不上邊……

「喂、你的表情也太沒禮貌了吧，」Ray無奈地用羽毛筆騷騷他的臉頰，他這才不好意思地紅著臉低下頭，「雖然我長這麼帥看起來可能比較輕浮，但學年第一的位置我可從來沒有讓出過──對了、我想你也不知道所以順帶一題，Brett也是他那個年級的學年第一，Jordon緊追在後，Hilary也總是位居榜首。」

這樣衝擊的資訊讓Eddy更加確信自己一定要兼顧好課業和小提琴，雖然不像在澳洲時、父母總在後面督促自己，但是長年累積的好習慣讓他覺得就算沒有那些壓力，也要用同樣的規格要求自己。

＊

規律的生活過得飛快，轉眼間就到了十一月底，英國的天氣跟澳洲完全不能比，入冬的天氣開始急速轉涼，雖然城堡裡面十分暖和，但經過戶外的走廊、或在室外上課時，吸滿水氣的冷風總讓不習慣的新生們凍得刺骨。

早上的飛行課結束後來到了午餐時間，Eddy被剛剛高空的寒風吹得直發抖，連忙鑽進餐廳裡、喝了碗熱呼呼的湯才感到身子暖起來；他慢吞吞地吃著午餐，一邊思考著下午的魔法史是否可以偷懶不去──雖然翹課不好，不過要在丙斯教授的課堂上不睡著也真的是人生十大難事之一，而且聽著原本有趣的歷史故事變得呆板單調，認真的葛來分多大都還是自己細心地研讀、不懂的就會去請教萬應室的其他高年級學生們。

而讓生性乖巧的小獅子想翹課的原因，則是因為他知道Brett接下來沒有課，那下午的時間他一定會在萬應室。

一點點隱密的心思，他想跟Brett有多一點點的相處時間。

在吃得差不多飽時他翻了翻行事曆和筆記，難過地發現今天正好是小考的日子，只能先去上課了；不過測驗的話通常只要交卷就能提早下課，對課業總是很有把握的Eddy打起精神，知道自己還是有更多的時間去窩在琴音飄揚的房間裡時，連走向教室的步伐都是輕盈的。

於是他早早交了卷，在一群寫不出人名和年份而咬牙切齒的葛來分多和赫夫帕夫恨不得將他看出一個洞的眼光中、健步如飛地踏出了教室。

Eddy走上七樓，經過通往葛來分多塔的樓梯後繼續往旁邊的走廊拐過去，幾個熟練地轉彎，山怪的巨型掛毯和人型花瓶就映入眼簾，驅使他快步上前，想著溫暖的琴房、在那裡來回走了三次，萬應室的雕花大門便浮現出來。

……沒有小提琴的聲音。Eddy有些困惑，通常只要有人在，都會有琴音，不管是基礎的音階，或是曲目的反覆，甚至是說笑談天的對話聲──然而敏銳的聽覺讓他很清楚，整間萬應室靜悄悄的、一點聲響也沒有。

這麼說，Brett可能也不在──這樣的想法讓他有點沮喪，但是想想也是當然的，也沒有人規定說沒課的時候一定要過來，甚至他們也沒有約好……

儘管失望，Eddy還是沒有想打道回府的意思，畢竟說不定晚點對方會進來也說不定，而且就算只有自己、也不能忘記自主練習──

他輕輕推開門，冬陽溫暖的顏色將整間室內染成明亮的淡橘，隨著門板的打開跟著流洩出來；葛來分多不自覺地被那抹顏色感染了溫度，上揚起嘴角的同時才發現房間裡不是沒有人，Brett抱著一本打開的書、躺在長沙發上，看起來睡得很熟的樣子。

那張沙發就是第一天兩人在這邊談心時Brett用魔法併起的兩張扶手椅，那晚結束之後他也沒再讓椅子分開、就這樣留下了，變成只要他們有遇上，就會肩並肩地坐在一起，不管是研究樂譜、或是討論作業；睿智的雷文克勞甚至已經開始預習三年級的課程，還能夠在Ray的魔藥學報告只差兩吋哀嚎不止時、一邊吐槽關心一邊偷提示，Eddy不禁再次感嘆著那人強大的思緒和頭腦，自己不知道還要多努力才能追上。

想起對方淺顯易懂地解釋著自己不懂的地方，臉上的表情認真而親切，他忍不住輕手輕腳地走近，偷偷趴在椅背上，由上往下端詳著那張睡臉；Eddy這才發現Brett抱著的書是《霍格華茲：一段歷史》，因為認識他以來已經數不清幾次、都看見雷文克勞閱讀著這本書，好奇心重的小獅子有一次還是忍不住開口發問，對方笑著解釋說這是魔法學院創校以來的歷史，雖然字字屬實，但以麻瓜的角度來看情節還是十分有趣、很像在看科幻小說，所以只要無聊或是想放鬆，都會再拿起來翻翻看看。

Eddy抿嘴笑了笑，視線又落到擱在一旁的琴盒，沒有打開的樣子、附近也沒有拿出的樂譜，顯然雷文克勞今天還沒有練琴……所以他是獨自窩在這裡看書看到睡著嗎？

睡夢中的人大概是被開門而鑽進的冷風給驚擾，Brett突然皺起眉，然後縮著身子，往沙發內側翻過身，把自己擠進柔軟的布料當中，沒有摘下的眼鏡被稍微蹭歪了些。Eddy見狀，急忙地看了一下四周有沒有毯子之類的布料，發現沒有後才有些遲疑地解下自己的長袍，小心翼翼地為他蓋上。

看著雷文克勞再次舒展開的眉眼，小半張臉從黑色的袍子邊緣露出來、透出符合年紀的稚氣，葛來分多忍不住紅著臉笑起來。就算內在再怎樣成熟、頭腦再怎麼好，Brett也只是十二歲的少年；只是平時感覺不出來只大自己一歲，總讓Eddy有些懊惱。

明明只大自己一歲，卻比自己多學了一年左右的小提琴，比自己多了一年的魔法學校生活，比自己擁有更多的智慧和邏輯──他怎麼可以這麼令人嚮往、又讓人自嘆不如呢。

或許是因為年紀相仿，又或許是因為地緣，Eddy總下意識地覺得Brett給他很多的親切感，讓他每每都在反應過來前，就不自覺地想跟他有更多的相處、想要更深刻地瞭解他、也想要知道他心中的各種念頭──他家裡也有很嚴格的父母嗎？他是不是也被要求要當醫生呢？他會不會偶爾想回台灣去看看、屬於兒時記憶的街道？

他轉著腦袋胡思亂想著，不知不覺已經繞過沙發，鑒於沒有勇氣跟睡著的Brett擠在一起，他只好在靠著那人枕著的扶手邊坐在地上；明明室外氣溫已經逼近零度，室內的每個角落卻都像裝著恆溫空調一樣，地板自然沒有扶手椅溫暖、但也一點都不冰冷，Eddy深呼吸一口氣，果不其然地嗅到屬於對方的清冷花草香。

大概是靜謐的氣氛太過舒適，也可能是窗櫺間灑進的徐徐陽光熨著厚厚的溫度，又或許是只要單純地和這個雷文克勞在一起就感到自在，Eddy才坐沒多久，連想拿出書本來讀一下的念頭都還沒浮現、就被傳染了懶惰的睡意，閉上眼睛後不小心跟著失去意識，陷入安穩的夢鄉。

  
於是在晚餐時間前先繞過來的Jordon就看見了這樣一個神奇的場景──睡在沙發上的雷文克勞和捨棄椅子坐在地上、靠著沙發睡覺的葛來分多，多和諧的畫面啊。

他還在糾結著是要叫醒自己的好友呢，還是用麻瓜的相機將這幕拍下來呢──畢竟魔法世界的相機拍出來的人物都會亂動，就失去原本捕捉當下的樂趣了。

結果Jordon還沒想完，已經睡夠的Brett先悠悠轉醒了；他意識模糊間睜開眼就看見史萊哲林托著下顎從沙發上方看著自己，忍不住皺起眉頭，「……你在這裡幹嘛？」

「這裡是我們練習用的萬應室琴房，我不能來？」

「那你看著我幹嘛，感覺很噁心好嗎。」

「我才想問呢──沙發和地上這麼好睡？」

Brett起身的動作因為他的話而一頓，誰睡在地上？困惑的同時身上也滑下一件不屬於自己的長袍，他瞇著眼定睛一看、發現內襯是金紅色的──不對，Ray不會做這麼噁心的事情，把那詭異的想法甩去，大腦重新開機跑好的雷文克勞馬上就想到正解：「……Eddy？」

「喏，」Jordon示意他看看一旁，「在那邊呢，你虐待人家讓他睡地上？」

順著他下顎點去的方向看去，Brett這才發現被對話吵醒的人迷糊地揉揉眼，稍微動了動因為姿勢不對而僵硬的身軀後，回過頭來的同時正好和自己對上視線，然後惺忪的樣子突然一掃而空、只差沒有驚慌地跳起。

「喔、天啊！我竟然也睡著了！」那人紅著臉，急忙站起身時忽略了麻掉的雙腿、差點羞恥地跌坐回地上。

「你來了怎麼不叫醒我？」面對可愛的葛來分多時不自覺帶上親切的柔軟，Brett有些無奈地問，伸出手、抓住他的手腕以免他真的跌倒，並在那人保持平衡站穩後將身上的巫師袍物歸原主，「謝謝你，很暖和。」

Eddy低著頭，頓時覺得如果有個洞可以鑽進去躲起來的話他就會這麼做。「我看你睡得很沉，所以……」他聊勝於無地解釋，機械式地接過袍子穿上。

然而他沒想到的是，那股屬於Brett的氣息沁染了自己的長袍，在他下意識穿上時鋪天蓋地而來，花草的馨香揉和著另一人的體溫，讓他無所適從地紅了整張臉，揪緊衣襟的手不知道是想脫下、還是再穿得牢固一點。

不過這次Brett似乎是沒有注意到那人的窘境，只是揉揉鼻子、打了個哈欠，隨手在空中一劃、顯出現在的時間，就轉過頭去盯著不速之客，「所以？如果你是想在吃飯前折磨我們，很抱歉、恕不奉陪。」

「雖然你這麼想被虐待，但親愛的、我很抱歉，」Jordon還是撐著椅背的樣子，他挑挑眉、緩緩地解釋，「其實是今年提早了一週統計聖誕節留校的名額，剛才石內卜教授先告訴我們了，我只是想來問今年你有沒有要回家。」

「我回不回家跟你有什麼關係？」

「因為我想去布里斯本過夏天的聖誕節。」

「那你可以自己去，」Brett無情地說，開始收拾自己的書本和桌上的作業，「而且就算我要回家也不想見到你，我美好的假期可不能毀在中提琴的詛咒當中。」

「嘿──別這樣嘛！是你說唐人街珍珠奶茶很好喝的！」

「免談，」他迅速收拾好，然後拉起還呆滯在原處的Eddy，「走吧，該吃晚餐了，別理會奇怪的史萊哲林。」

「看看你！有了新的情人就忘了我──」

Jordon跟在他倆後面，和頭也不回的Brett互相友好地對嗆著。雖然不是第一次聽見雷文克勞和史萊哲林進行這樣的對話，但是Eddy也不知道為什麼，突然在這個狀況下看見了Brett如此幼稚的一面，讓他覺得心裡格外地難受，畢竟那人在自己面前總是沉穩冷靜的，從不曾毫無形象地大笑，或者冷漠、毒舌；甚至當他意識到或許自己不是對方唯一邀請一起喝珍珠奶茶的對象後也感到低落──他搖搖頭，在心裡覺得自己根本沒救了，無數次地說服自己，如果是他的朋友來到布里斯本玩、他也一定會邀請朋友去唐人街吃喜歡的亞洲菜，這根本一點也不重要──

「……Eddy……嘿、Eddy！」

回過神來他們已經在餐廳門口，Brett和Jordon都站在自己面前疑惑地看著自己；Eddy羞窘地想揉揉被冷風吹得有些癢的鼻子，卻發現自己一隻手還被Brett握在手裡，臉上還沒消散的紅又蔓延到耳根和頸子，「什、什麼……？」

「嘿，你可別感冒了，」Brett伸出另一隻手去摸他的額頭，柔軟手掌上的微涼的溫度和Eddy臉上湧起的熱度形成強烈的對比，因為拉近的距離又讓他聞到害他心神不寧的清冷馨香，「好像稍微燙了點，要不晚點去醫院廂房……」

「我沒事！」Eddy大聲澄清，順勢抽回自己的手，無視於愣住的Brett、又退了一步，視線飄忽，「我……我先去用餐了，晚點見！」

他將兩位小夥伴留在原地，自己快速地溜回葛來分多長桌上，坐在室友習慣性幫他留好的位置，拒絕再抬起頭去、和那兩人有任何眼神交流。

Eddy覺得自己有些奇怪，但他說不上來；他知道自己剛剛的舉動十分失禮，然而他克制不住逃離那個氛圍的衝動……會被討厭嗎？Brett會覺得自己很怪嗎？

被自己略為負面的想法捲進漩渦後，內向的葛來分多更是整晚都只盯著自己的餐盤，彷彿想把那裡看出一朵花似的；他想起史萊哲林說的，聖誕節可以留在霍格華茲、不一定要選擇回家……那他就可以不用回到正處於酷夏的澳洲，不但可以體驗一次別人口中浪漫雪白的聖誕節，也不用面對還沒放棄要他當醫生的母親，更不用說或許打算一起去唐人街玩的Brett和Jordon……

整個晚餐間Eddy都沉浸在自己的思緒裡胡思亂想著，一次都沒抬起的目光自然也不會注意到，Brett一直從雷文克勞的餐桌上，用困惑和不解的眼神打量著自己。


	5. Chapter 5

  
接下來的幾天，Eddy都有意無意躲避著和Brett的正面接觸，詭異的態度明顯到連Ray和Hilary都發現了。

當然不是說他完全不去萬應室練習小提琴，用功的葛來分多一樣會在空閒的下午或晚餐時間後準時到他們的琴房報到，乖乖地練琴或是寫作業；但是總會刻意地和Brett保持著一點突兀的距離。

比方說當他們在練習納瓦拉合奏，一個高音的部分因為沒看清譜面而有些走調，兩人不約而同湊近樂譜時，察覺到兩人姿勢的Eddy就像是受驚的小動物一樣、連忙抽離自己，等Brett看完、回過頭跟他商量時，他會尷尬地紅著臉回應，然後等那人離開，才又自己過去看一次譜。

又或者是當晚上接近門禁時間，差不多要離開時，Eddy會說他想再待一下、獨自練習幾個地方，反正萬應室離葛來分多塔很近、他不會迷路的──用這樣蹩腳的藉口來逃避和某人並肩同行的機會。

和所有人相比，Hilary算是最少到萬應室參與練習的──她今年當上了級長，不但需要負責一些學院的管理事宜，還要開始準備學年底的普通巫術等級測驗，課業上自然也繁重起來──儘管如此，敏銳的女孩一樣看得出Eddy的樣子十分不同。

她找了個機會，在學院的交誼廳等到了從萬應室回來的Brett，將明顯也開始出現氣餒的男孩攔下想詢問原因，但顯然對方也毫無頭緒。

「真的？連你也一點想法都沒有嗎？」

「老天，我也想知道，」Hilary給了他一杯花草茶，和他身上的馨香有點類似的味道安定了原本煩躁的情緒，但Brett還是無力地嘆了口氣。他通常不在憧憬的雷文克勞級長面前這麼做。「我只記得他開始轉變態度的那天，我拉著他到餐廳要吃飯前，因為擔心他感冒、所以伸手探了他額頭的溫度……但在那之前有時候和他一些輕微的碰觸都沒有問題，我也只能猜測說不定他覺得我的舉動太超過、讓他覺得被冒犯了。」

Hilary皺起眉，她回想著今天自己正好走進萬應室時，Ray正和Eddy湊在一起研究節拍的下弓，雖然沒有肢體上的接觸，但看上去跟往常一樣，在年長的葛來分多洩恨似地捏捏他的臉頰時也只是不好意思地待在原處、露出靦腆的笑容；反觀如果對象換成Brett時，Eddy就會表現得非常僵硬，甚至閃躲著過於親近的距離。她很清楚這不是討厭，更不是被冒犯到後想疏遠的反應，倒不如像是──

Brett完全不知道他的小提琴女神在心中下了什麼結論，他在謝過Hilary的睡前談心後便回到自己的寢室。

其他人都看得出來的事情，他身為當事人自然不可能沒感受到──Eddy確實在躲他，並且不像以前那樣親近他。不管原因為何這個事實都讓他感到挫折。

並不是說他自覺他們感情有多好，雖然認識才短短三個多月，但是他總能從小自己一歲的對方身上感到許多的親切感，相處上也很輕鬆，就像是有了個內向卻活潑的弟弟一樣；他不自覺地把同樣也大自己一歲的葛來分多搬出來一起思考，但是和Ray相處的模式一直都不太一樣──雖然同樣出身亞裔，但從小就嶄露了小提琴的天賦，魔法的那部分被女巫的母親包庇後，儘管在普通的麻瓜環境下長大，不過家庭並沒有限制他的未來，養成了他的獨立和特殊的自主意識，甚至風趣、自信、熱情，所有想得到用來形容葛來分多的形容詞都能夠套在Ray Chen的身上。甚至Brett去年才剛入學、才剛認識對方沒多久時的聖誕節，愛炫耀又愛展現自己的Ray就無奈又欠揍地表示自己收到太多禮物真是煩惱、發言煩死人不償命，想起當時還捧場地露出羨慕的樣子，如今的雷文克勞翻了個大白眼，當初就應該一個生火咒幫他把禮物通通燒掉才對。

而Eddy是個截然不同的人──確切地說，他和過去的自己十分相像。或許是因為這樣，讓Brett很喜歡和他在一起，不論是練琴、或是聽他虛心地請教自己一些課業的問題──不得不說那些疑問其實都很深奧，要不是自己是課業優秀的雷文克勞、又總是樂於看一些課外讀物，可能還會被問倒；甚至什麼都不做，只是單純地一起坐在沙發上，曬著暖呼呼的陽光、各自看著自己的東西，都讓他感到非常舒服。

不是每個人都能夠帶給別人舒適的沉默，而Brett總是很享受和Eddy在一起的放鬆感。

被這樣的好友──雖然目前的狀況無解，但他姑且覺得他們還稱得上這個詞的關係──刻意地疏遠，要說不難過是騙人的，但他曉得Eddy並不討厭自己，從他還是會持續到萬應室練琴就知道了，否則那人大概會躲得不見蹤影。又這樣彎彎繞繞想了一圈，善於邏輯的鷹院學生只能得出一個結論：應該還是自己下意識的接觸，惹得他反感、想盡力避免才這樣閃躲著吧。Brett洩氣地想。

但既然知道、並且確認了問題點，不希望繼續這麼下去的話勢必就要解決──總是不過於躊躇的雷文克勞不願意卡在癥結點上，這樣的日子已經持續將近一周，正好明天是周日，他打算早上在進萬應室前就跟Eddy道歉。

＊

假日的學生餐廳，用餐的人比往常稀疏許多，畢竟大多學生都寧願在不用上課的日子裡睡晚一些、而不是起床吃早餐──Eddy其實也是，但因為今天要練琴，所以他順著生理時鐘醒來後只是多賴床了五分鐘，便起身梳洗、下到學生餐廳，然後坐在平時的位置上吃早餐。

他注意到Brett坐在雷文克勞的長桌邊，正好面向著自己，那人看起來已經用完餐，他左手托腮、垂著眉眼，白淨的手指翻過書頁，清晨的冬陽透過玻璃徐徐灑下，為他的黑髮鍍上一圈柔光，儼然就是一幅風景。

Eddy忍不住一直盯著他看，直到有人走過來找他搭話──是Hilary，聽見叫喚的Brett抬起頭，專注地聽著對方，認真的側臉線條已經透出一點成熟的輪廓；然後他點點頭、示意瞭解後，才發現來自葛來分多的視線。

被抓了個現行的人還來不及收回目光，Brett就朝他露出笑容，讓Eddy緊張地低下頭、快速喝了一口南瓜汁，差點沒被嗆到。

雷文克勞的級長先離開了餐廳，Brett也收拾了下東西，站起身、要朝他走來，小獅子見狀更緊張了，他把盤子裡還沒吃完的東西胡亂塞進嘴裡，在那人準備開口問他前就快速地站起、並背起包包，朝Brett點頭、示意可以一起走了，便搶先一步走在他前面，離開了餐廳。

跟上前面的人的腳步，在Eddy看不到的地方Brett斂起笑容。

其實在今天決定要主動開口道歉之前，Brett自己也發現了一點不尋常──他好像有點太在乎Eddy對自己的看法。

這的確是前所未有的，雷文克勞自認除了家庭施予的壓力以外，自己從不曾在意太多來自旁人的眼光，雖然很大一部分也是因為不管是在以前麻瓜的學校、或是現在在霍格華茲，自己永遠是品學兼優的成績，也是師長眼中最疼愛的好學生；而小學的年紀還不足以讓同儕會排擠功課好的人，於是外向開朗、又喜歡交朋友的個性，總是讓Brett才小小年紀，就在「社交」這塊特別吃得開。

雖然善於相處，但這不代表他的情緒足夠敏銳到能夠觀察並揣測他人的想法──也虧得性格單純的葛來分多從不擅長隱藏情緒，不然Brett很有自知之明，或許對方抱持著對自己的難受和偏見一直到畢業，睿智卻遲鈍的自己也永遠都不會知道。

然而就算雷文克勞試圖以邏輯和推理拼湊出原因，情況也十分不巧，在意到自己無法忍受這件事還是人生頭一遭，經歷不夠、無法自己解決，目前依然得不到完整而正確的結論；但眼前的狀況他已經決定要去做，再去求助他人似乎也不切實際。

於是他看著在掛毯和花瓶之間快速地來回走了三次的葛來分多，在他決定推門而入前，毅然決然地喊住了他──「Eddy。」

那人正要踏進房裡的腳步一頓，回過頭，帶點緊張的雙眼對他投以疑惑的眼光。  
看著他明顯的防備，如此近距離地意識到自己不再被對方全心接納，Brett第一次感受到胸口的地方不太舒服；他努力不把那份情緒表現出來，只是照著自己想好的腹稿，緩緩開口：「Eddy，我只是想告訴你──我很抱歉。」

「……什麼？」結果被道歉的人一臉茫然，連剛剛的尷尬都忘了。「為什麼？」

「我不該因為和你的感情要好而親近，就忘了分寸，」雷文克勞低著頭，心中莫名的揪緊讓他的話語都帶著壓抑般的難受。「我知道你不喜歡了，我以後會注意，不再冒犯到你──」

「等、等一下！」

Eddy焦急地打斷他，那些不明所以的歉意讓他嚇得忘記自己還要跟對方保持距離的想法，下意識地朝那看上去脆弱許多的人靠了過去，「Brett、你是怎麼了？我從來沒有覺得被冒犯，更不懂你的道歉是什麼意思……」

「但你躲著我。」

被點破的Eddy明顯一僵，回過神來才意識到這是自從那天後，第一次和Brett再次靠得這樣近，他甚至可以看見鏡片後的黑色雙眼中有自己的倒影──他嚇得迅速移開視線，腳也不自覺地退了一步。「我……」

「你看，就像這樣，」Brett小聲地說，「自從我拉著你到餐廳那次起你總是這樣。」

葛來分多不敢說話，只是看著彼此的腳尖，雙手緊張地在身前糾結著手指。

「我不希望你躲著我，那讓我感到難受，更不希望因為這樣一點小事、就讓你討厭我──」

「我沒有！」Eddy驚得抬起頭、急忙否認，然而看著對方的視線還是無法維持超過兩秒──於是他又低下了頭，但好歹克制住想逃離的衝動，乖巧而可憐地站在原地。

「沒有什麼？」Brett追問。

「我沒有……討厭你。」Eddy看著自己的腳尖回答。「從來沒有。」

「所以你承認躲著我。」

「我……我不是故意的……」他試著解釋，手指不自覺抓著衣袍下擺，「只是……」

「只是？」

「只是……」葛來分多的臉都脹紅了，結巴的語氣連單字都拼湊不出來，「我、我還沒想好……」

這下換成Brett愣住和困惑了，「……什麼？」

他知道Eddy沒有在說謊，他的每一句話都是發自內心的誠懇；但也就是因為如此，對於超出自己掌控範圍的發展十分不解，只能繼續等著他的下文。

「我、我的意思是，我也不知道為什麼……」

Eddy依舊沒有抬頭，他可以感受到另一道目光始終落在自己身上，他努力從還沒想好的腦袋中組織一些詞彙，但關鍵時刻顯然沒有用，甚至幾乎停擺的思考迴路讓他只能乖乖講實話。

「沒關係，」結果Brett還適時地出聲，用小獅子最無法抗拒的溫柔、和鼓勵的嗓音，「繼續說。」

「我……我不討厭和你相處，也不討厭和你接觸……不如說……挺、挺喜歡的……」他一字一句慢吞吞地咬著解釋，大腦早已過熱關機，完全憑本能在說話，「只是……不知道為什麼，跟你相處的話，我就是……覺得緊張，和不自在──」

他沒講完的話語被Brett一個大步上前，用兩隻手捧住自己的臉頰，迫使還沒反應過來的人抬起頭、直視著他的動作給打斷。

不出意料，Eddy慌得像是快哭出來一樣，雙手無措地好似想推開他、又不想這麼做，臉上也繼剛剛的脹紅之後又更紅了些，簡直快熟透了，帶著水氣的眼中也都是緊張，但的確、沒有任何的厭惡。Brett這才肉眼可見地鬆了一口氣，但奇妙的是他在確認之後也不想放手，甚至覺得這樣的距離讓他十分舒適。就像對方陪伴著自己的每一個休閒午後。

「那這樣，會不喜歡嗎？」雷文克勞秉持著實驗的精神，順手揉捏了下手中的臉頰，柔軟的手感讓他有些愛不釋手。

「不、不會……」Eddy看上去依然是緊張到快哭的樣子；Brett覺得這是他看過最順眼的「緊張」了。「可是……」

「可是？」

近乎為零的距離讓Eddy難以思考，自己的臉又被微涼的掌心把玩著，Brett身上那種似有若無的花草香還火上澆油地竄進嗅覺，他覺得自己的心跳從和對方獨處開始就直線上升，加速到現在簡直快要失速翻車了──

「你……」思緒混亂之中，他控制不了自己的嘴，不明所以地背叛了大腦──「你身上，好、好香……」

看著形似被自己逼供的小獅子在憋了半天後努力擠出這句話，Brett先是愣住，然後臉上扭曲了下，最後還是忍不住「噗哧」地笑出聲，被逗樂的情緒結合放鬆的喜悅讓他越笑越誇張、到放聲大笑，原本摸在對方臉上的手也下意識鬆開來，改成抱著肚子蹲下身、想讓自己收斂一點，但還是笑得肩膀都在顫抖。

Eddy也被雷文克勞的反應給弄得不知所措，他不知道Brett突然怎麼了，雖然應該是沒有生氣……意識到這點的男孩鬆懈了原本緊繃的神經和四肢，才發現背後都是一層緊張的冷汗，雙腿也虛浮得站不住腳，忍不住坐倒在地、長長地吁出一口氣的同時，也正好和笑完抬起頭的人再次對上眼。

想起斷片前最後講了什麼，葛來分多才覺得好轉的心情又忍不住害臊：「呃……那個……我、我很抱歉──」

「不，我才該說抱歉，」Brett搶過他的話，眼角笑得瞇起，然後他伸手揉揉Eddy柔軟的髮，「對不起讓你這麼緊張。」

這次Eddy沒有躲開那寵溺的溫度，他試著想再解釋些什麼，卻依然想不出理由，只能傻樂著笑、又再乖巧地認錯：「不，我也有不對……」

「沒有的事，」Brett安慰他的同時，也一起陪他思考著解答，「嗯……或許你是不習慣比較親暱的碰觸？你是獨生子嗎？」

「不是，我有個大我快六歲的姊姊。」

「那你們一定不太常玩在一起。」

「當然，畢竟我們差太多了，」Eddy有些難過地說，表情帶點遙遠的懷念，「在我還很小的時候，我記得她其實很照顧我、我也很喜歡黏著她，只是因為她很早就決定要讀音樂，所以在我爸媽不贊同後，她就把時間都花在練習和讀書上、漸漸地不再和年紀差太多的我玩；甚至在她九年級考上音樂學院後，更是連對話都很少了。」

「那你以前在小學，有什麼比較要好的朋友嗎？」

他想了想之後搖搖頭，「沒有，我本來就比較內向怕生，他們也常覺得功課好又拉小提琴的男生很無趣，所以……」

明明是在同一個地方長大、甚至應該是上同一間學校的，怎麼自己碰過的和對方遇見的差別這麼大？雷文克勞沉吟著，知道這時候並不是安慰這些往事的時機，只是提出眼下、關於兩人的看法：「所以，我應該是第一個和你這樣……嗯，親近？的朋友，對嗎？」

親近的朋友。Eddy眨眨眼，對於他的用詞覺得心頭發暖，暗自在心中開心了一下，才認真地想了想，這次他點點頭，「嗯，我想是的。」

「那，我想，可能是因為你不曾有過這樣的朋友，甚至連能夠一起聊天玩耍的朋友都不多……」雷文克勞一邊推理，一邊整理線索，引導著他口中的回答──也是為自己找到正確解答，「所以或許你其實，像你說的、不排斥，但是不是也因為覺得我們過於……靠近，而讓你感到緊張，也抓不準如何相處……？」

Brett認真地拼湊著，他的嗓音像是有魔法一般，帶點少年青澀的柔軟，讓放下戒心的小獅子不自覺就隨著他的話思考──「應該……是吧？」

「你不知道該對我的舉動作出怎樣的反應，也不知道自己該用什麼樣的距離面對我，」Brett用肯定句總結，「所以你感到緊張，才會下意識避開我，對嗎？」

平心而論，Eddy也不知道他講的是對還是不對，但如果是最擅於思考的雷文克勞所推測出來的，他覺得就算不是正確解答，一定也相差不遠，所以他還是遲疑地點了點頭：「也許……我想是的。」

「如果是這樣的話，那就非常簡單啦。」

Brett站起身，向他伸出手，Eddy有些猶豫地握上，整個人從地上被拔起，相似的身高讓他們依然看著彼此的雙眼；雖然還是有點緊張，不過這次害羞的葛來分多沒有再避開視線，微紅著臉堅持的樣子很是可愛。

「不用考慮我太多，只要跟著你的感覺，」Brett順勢鬆開手，用平常的、最放鬆的姿態站在他面前，「你想怎樣跟我相處都可以，Eddy。」

聽見那毫無負擔的允諾，Eddy一時反應不過來、有些遲鈍地呆站在原地，他看著眼前笑著的Brett和剛才在餐廳的樣子很是相像，沉穩的身影映著溫暖的冬陽，澄澈的色彩讓他就像畫裡走出來那般不真實，好像下一秒突然消失也不奇怪，如夢似幻。

這個人說要怎麼相處都可以。他這句話讓Eddy突然冒出大膽的想法，他不確定自己是不是想這麼做很久了，但此刻很想順著那人的允肯，冒昧而撒嬌地提出──

「那……那個……我、我可以，擁抱你嗎……？」講出來的羞恥比他想像的還多，Eddy不自覺又有些緊張地急著想解釋：「我、我是說，就像、像朋友間的那種──」

「好啊。」

Brett一點猶豫也沒有地答應了，他站在原地、掌心面向他，等著他過來實現他希望的擁抱；Eddy像是被那聲音節蠱惑一般緩緩走近他，然後也顫抖著抬起手、伸過雙臂──將大他一歲的雷文克勞抱了個滿懷。

他摟抱著Brett的腰身，頭正好靠住他的，Eddy才發現對方身上傳來的體溫其實比自己涼上一些，還有在嗅到那股花草香氣時，這次意外地並沒有讓他又感到緊張，反倒是前所未有的放鬆，以及安心。

──Brett是我的朋友，而且……是親近的朋友。Eddy抓緊他的長袍，悄悄地紅著臉，心中雀躍不已地重複著。

他毫無自覺地蹭了蹭那個柔軟又好聞的懷抱，摟得更緊了些；Brett也沒催促他，只是回抱著男孩尚未長開的蝴蝶骨，另一手安撫似地輕輕順過他柔軟的髮尾。

果然這個距離很舒服。他驚訝於自己腦中竟然浮現這個想法的同時，也發現自己不想鬆開這個懷抱，葛來分多就像他學院的象徵一樣、溫暖得像是小太陽，讓人忍不住想要再靠近一點，最後將每一分陽光都納為己有，只照耀著兩人之間的世界。

雷文克勞將那點莫名出現的隱晦慾望收進心裡，一方面他自己也不懂這個情緒從何而來，一方面他也不想嚇到性格單純的小獅子，默默地貪戀著屬於另一人的溫暖。

直到Eddy回過神來，才發現自己不知道抱了多久，有些尷尬地鬆開手、想抽身退開，對方也順著他的力道垂下雙臂，他臉上忍不住更紅了些，「謝謝你，Brett。」

「不客氣，我親愛的葛來分多。」故意用上親密的字眼，眼前的男孩甚至紅了耳根，讓他滿足地瞇起眼。

Eddy有些害羞地想轉移話題，隨即想起還縈繞在鼻間的好聞味道，「嗯……那……」卻在開口後又覺得這問題令人更加羞赧，不由得躊躇起來。

「嗯？」

「你……那個……很香的……」

看著把自己問得臉紅的葛來分多，Brett忍不住好心情地揚起嘴角。

「你說──類似花草的香味嗎？」

見那人老實而乖巧地點點頭，讓他笑得更深了，雷文克勞主動走上前，伸出手、拉著男孩推開了萬應室的門，然後回過頭，對著他露出淘氣的狡黠──「暫時保密。」

被他可愛又燦爛的笑容給迷惑了幾秒，Eddy忍不住看得呆了，以至於在發現原來萬應室不是空無一人──Hilary站在門邊，明顯是從頭到尾都聽見了兩名男孩的對話──時，好不容易消褪一點的羞澀又再次回到小臉上，讓兩名雷文克勞忍不住各捏了一把。

Eddy的臉更紅了，但同時也笑得更加開心。


	6. Chapter 6

  
雖然Hilary一同到場，但她只是盡了級長和朋友的關心，晚點還有事的小提琴女神在知道兩人已經沒事後，欣慰地拍拍男孩們的肩、便忙碌地離開了萬應室，留下解開心結的兩人獨處著練琴。

而因為Brett說要保密，乖巧的葛來分多自然不會再多問什麼；而且在久違地心意相通、開心的自主練習時間過後，早就整個人像是漂浮在雲端般輕飄飄的Eddy，在聽見一句「你聖誕節打算留校還是回家」時，腦袋只有一片空白，更是不會記得。

他呆滯了幾秒後才想起自己這一個禮拜以來的心路歷程──大概一週前因為那件事一直躲著人，在收到留校申請書時猶豫了兩天，在越發尷尬的相處中下定決心繼續躲在霍格華茲、體驗一下有白雪有寒冷的聖誕節，所以在前兩天的變形學課程時順便將申請上交給麥教授了──

雖然退一萬步說，這當然是他能夠自主決定的事情，但想到中間那些曲折的心態，被當事人這麼一問還是不禁有些心虛。於是小獅子默默低下頭、不敢說話。

Brett看他這個樣子，哪裡還不知道那小腦袋裡的想法，而且經過這件事情，他發現其實男孩很好理解，只是太多的想法常常自己積放在心裡、沒有傾訴的對象。

如果可以，他希望Eddy認定自己是親密的好友的同時，也能將那些想說的、和猶豫的，通通毫不保留地對著自己說出來，雖然雷文克勞自己也不知道為什麼會有這樣的想法，但無庸置疑地、他現在只希望那種奇葩的誤會別再發生。因為實在太蠢了。

還有，被溫暖的葛來分多疏遠，也令他十分難受。Brett誠實地想著，才對著不敢回應自己的人露出往常的笑容，「沒關係，我的申請還沒交出去，我可以陪你一起留在學校。」

聽見他的回答，Eddy先是直白地亮了雙眼，才回過神來、狼狽而慌張地把頭搖得像波浪鼓：「不不不、你不需要這樣──」

「難道……你是不希望我留下來陪你嗎……？」

「不！」Eddy急忙否認，看著對方無精打采地低下頭、讓他更緊張了──「我不是那個意思──」

「那就是希望囉？」Brett抬起頭，露出期待的眼神。

「當然……呃！」

看著鏡片後的雙眼無辜地眨了，單純的葛來分多忍不住被那帶著稚氣的可愛、卻還是成熟而迷人的表情給弄得紅了雙頰，後知後覺地意識到原來自己又不小心落入老鷹的陷阱；然而奇妙的是除了這樣的羞窘的情緒以外，Eddy知道自己卻不討厭Brett這樣對待自己……不如說，有一點點……高興……？

見他不肯說話了，雷文克勞也笑著坦率道歉，「對不起，只是想逗逗你，」然後輕輕抹過那人泛紅的臉頰，「你說吧，我保證這次不打斷。」

那親密的舉動讓Eddy更加不好意思，頂著一張微紅的臉，認錯似地乖乖開口：「我……我很抱歉我在前兩天已經上交了留校申請。」

「然後？」

「然後……如果你問我，我當然不會不希望你留下陪我……但我覺得那畢竟是聖誕節、或許你家庭已經有安排了；而且我記得Jordon上次說想去渡假，你可能也跟他有約……」

「等等，很抱歉我必須打斷──」雷文克勞挑起眉，滿不在乎地抬起手、推推眼鏡，高傲的樣子別有一番吸引人的味道，「我的家人姑且就算了，但讓史萊哲林毀了我的假期一向不在我的計畫裡。」

「可是他說、說你跟他介紹了唐人街……」

「他可以自己去，讓他自己熱死在那裡吧。」

聽見他無情的冷淡反而Eddy沒忍住、噗哧一笑，在心中浮現一股釋然的同時，還是猶豫地確認著，「那，那你的家人……？」

「他們尊重我，」話題脫離了討人厭的蛇院學生，Brett便換上往常的親切模樣，「如果我回去，我們就一起過節；如果我想留校，我父母打算帶著我弟出去渡假──還有其他問題嗎？」

「嗯……」葛來分多小小地點頭，「你有弟弟啊……」

「對，」Brett愣了一下失笑，「如果你想知道、小我兩歲。」

不小心把心裡所想講出來的Eddy靦腆地抿著唇，心虛地揉揉鼻子。老實說他還是非常不確定是不是要讓對方就為了自己、留在霍格華茲過節，因為……說實在話、他不覺得自己有那麼有趣，他只會念書、和小提琴；相較之下和家人共度的佳節時光（或許還有史萊哲林的朋友）一定會更加美好且吸引人，畢竟他從未聽Brett說過他不喜歡與家人相處、或曾被逼迫當醫生之類的評語。

而始終盯著他的每個表情，Brett知道他一定還在亂想一些有的沒的，細膩的葛來分多太為別人著想、最後常常都忽略了自己。

於是他伸出手，像剛剛那樣捧起他的臉頰，半強迫他直視自己，不意外地看見他面上更紅了；怎麼這麼可以這麼軟又這麼可愛，快要犯規了吧──Brett在心中想著。

「噢、Eddy，別想那麼多，」他不禁放柔了語調，幾乎快像是哄著孩子的語氣，「我會提，就表示是我『想』，所以你如果要拒絕我，我只好猜想其實你還想躲我了。」

「我、我沒有……」他微弱地澄清。

「那我想陪你。」雷文克勞用柔軟的肯定句說著，「讓我陪你，好嗎？」

Eddy看著他誠懇的雙眼和帶點稚嫩卻堅定的嗓音，不知道第幾次覺得他的喉嚨是不是有什麼魔法，不然為什麼自己總是無法拒絕眼前的雷文克勞──「可、可是……我怕你覺得無聊……」

這就是答應了。Brett把得逞的小表情藏好，只笑出好看的樣子，「怎麼會？我們整天在一起，可以做很多很多事情。」

「整天？很多事？」

「對、整天，」Brett壓低聲音、像是跟朋友獻寶似地分享秘密，「你可以來跟我住──雷文克勞的宿舍是單人房，我們可以把小提琴拿回去，在房間裡練琴、聊天，甚至玩遊戲──我可以教你下巫師棋，而且……我還有PS2。」

「PS2！」同是麻瓜出身的Eddy驚訝地叫出聲，剛剛的遲疑也被興奮取代，「在霍格華茲可以用？有地方插電嗎？」

「不用插電就可以玩，」雷文克勞鬆開手，滿意地看著對方驚喜地等著自己解釋，「雖然魔法世界沒有電的概念，但隨著麻瓜發明電器產品，以及隨著時代變遷、麻瓜家庭出身的巫師變多，目前除了網際網路的定位因為保護機制不能使用以外，其他需要用到電的，都可以直接使用──麻瓜研究學的內容，我去年暑假發現的，所以這次開學就帶了遊戲片來，但還沒找到人陪我……」

他停頓一下，微微低著頭，伸出手、輕輕地拉住葛來分多的衣袖，然後抬起無辜的眼，用請求的語氣可憐地開口──「Eddy，你……願意讓我留下來，我們一起玩遊戲嗎？」

那個眼神讓Eddy覺得心尖上酥酥麻麻的，連心跳的節奏好像都跟著加快起來；他已經不知道自己是怎麼回事，只知道自己或許一輩子都拿眼前的人沒有辦法了。於是他聽見自己的聲音說了聲「好」，又看見那人被應允後露出燦爛的笑容後，再也無法克制地紅著臉、跟著笑得眉眼彎彎。

  
「什麼？你們和好了？」

隔天雷文克勞和史萊哲林合上的魔藥學課程，應教授的要求、必須不同學院的人配成一組，於是順理成章湊在一起的Jordon和Brett自然是趁著石內卜教授巡堂到其他地方時咬著耳朵；在聽見鷹院的男孩決定留下來、陪新生的小獅子度過聖誕節時，一向重視風度的小蛇差點忍不住驚叫出聲。

發現自己音量過大的人連忙張望了下，確定自家院長還在教室的另一頭、才再次低聲開口：「什麼時候的事情，我怎麼不知道？」他一邊對身邊的人興師問罪，一邊將算好的乾蕁麻和河豚眼睛放進碗裡磨碎。

「我們又沒吵架，哪來和好。」已經研磨好粉末的Brett將材料倒進大釜裡，一個眼神都沒分過去。

「那你們之前……」

「小誤會而已，講開就沒事了。」

覺得不太對又說不上來的Jordon欲言又止，只好先針對自己的部分指責對方：「所以你就這樣放我鴿子？我可是期待要去看歌劇院很久了，你要怎麼賠償我的期待？」

「雪梨和布里斯本差了十萬八千里，」雷文克勞已經不想吐槽，「不如你就去雪梨怎麼樣，放暑假再到布里斯本，那時正好會冬天、避暑勝地。」

「我的天，你是不是忘記我也是昆士蘭人？」

「那你該知道歌劇院不在布里斯本。」

「我們還是可以一起去雪梨看歌劇院啊。」

「你為什麼覺得我會答應，我又不是吃飽太閒──別放蝙蝠脾臟，那是下一步。」

Jordon停下放材料的手，抬頭再看了一次黑板上的步驟，發現自己真的拿錯了，便將東西分類好後，把大釜預熱。

其實心思敏銳的蛇院男孩隱約還是覺得不對（當然不是說Brett不肯一起回布里斯本過聖誕節這件事），然而事不關己、也不會造成什麼可怕的後果，他大可以不管；不過自從去年因為萬應室的聚會認識眼前的雷文克勞後，這是他第一次見到對方對一個人的事情如此在意的模樣──他平時儒雅、清冷，就像他學院的代表色一樣，雖有著葛來分多般外向的熱情和樂於結交好友，卻又從來不和誰過分親近、好像對誰都一視同仁般，保持著恰到好處的距離；Eddy的確是第一個和Brett如此靠近的存在，不但讓他打破了原則和距離，甚至還讓他主動伸出手、將葛來分多拉到自己身邊……

「欸，」趁著教授還沒走回來，他又不死心地追問，「我就只是想知道，你真的那麼喜歡那個葛來分多？」

「起碼比你好。」Brett盯著大釜說。

下一秒史萊哲林換上了痛苦的表情，「你傷了我的心，Darling。」

「拋棄小提琴的中提琴離我遠點。」

「你怎可以如此對我。」

「滾。」

「我偏不，你明知道我那麼愛你。」

不意外地收到雷文克勞嫌棄的白眼，然後兩人十分有默契地，在煙霧迷漫的空氣中一同輕輕彎起嘴角。他們都知道這些對話沒有實質的意義，就只是友好的……交流。一點也不影響感情和交情的那種。

算好二十秒後揮動魔杖，Jordon繼續熬製的動作時，也又輕聲喊了身旁的人，「嘿、Brett，說認真的──看見你們這麼要好我當然很開心，不過你怎麼不說服他回去過聖誕節？」

見那人這次終於願意分點眼光過來，他又補充了句：「我相信你知道留校申請是能夠更改的，你們大可以一起回去過節。」

Brett收回視線，看著自己大釜中逐漸變色的樣子，輕輕斂下眼。他當然知道，但他是故意沒和Eddy說的；而他也知道史萊哲林的友人關心的原因，畢竟自己自從遇見那人開始的確有一系列、很「不Brett」的反常。

「……我只是覺得，他好不容易適應環境，霍格華茲正在改變他，如果回去我擔心他在家裡又會受到父母影響……噓！」

馬上知道發生什麼的Jordon假裝十分專注地聞著自己的半成品，石內卜教授就在此時走了回來，他看著他倆大釜裡微微冒著白煙的液體一眼，都是指定的亮橘色，沒說什麼便又離開了──史萊哲林和雷文克勞，一個是偏心的自家學生、一個是睿智而識時務的俊傑，這樣的組合課堂總是最少出現教授的批評聲。

「……他太容易把事情放在心裡，」看著翻滾著黑色衣袍離去的背影，Brett又輕聲地開口，「他生性內向，家裡帶給他的壓力又讓他常常避而不談，這次我和他的誤會也是這樣造成的……我大概也是把他當成我的弟弟了吧，就是有種不管怎樣都無法不管他的感覺；畢竟你不覺得很巧嗎？我們同是台灣人、移民到布里斯本，現在又在完全無關的魔法學校中相遇，還是因為小提琴的緣故，而不是魔法。」

「你忘了Ray也是一模一樣的背景。」Jordon提醒。

「他們能比嗎？」Brett雖然嗤之以鼻，但是善於邏輯的他還是認真地繼續解釋，「他的家庭風氣自由，又有裝作不知情的女巫母親，我想他未來不論是留在魔法世界工作，或是回到麻瓜世界、看是拉小提琴還是幹嘛，他家裡一定都是贊同的；可是Eddy不同，他跟我一樣、家裡是傳統的亞裔，同樣有希望孩子能背上醫者神聖光環的父母，只是他的狀況比我嚴重太多了──看到那樣痛苦的、過去的自己，我就……無法置之不理。」

Jordon看了他的側臉一眼，沒有打斷他。

「但我的人生在收到入學信、和踏入霍格華茲時，以及遇見了雷文克勞，而徹底改變了──所以我相信，既然我可以，那只要他願意、一定也能做到，」Brett說著，沒發覺自己的表情多麼柔和，「我希望我能為他做些什麼，如果當他的傾聽者能夠讓他變得一名擁有勇氣、且忠誠不移的葛來分多……那我覺得，這些並不是付出，僅僅只是，一個引領他走回陽光下的指標而已。」

聽見他的結論，史萊哲林沒有立刻回應，只是看著自己的大釜裡開始有冒泡的趨勢，把溫度調低了些。他知道對方講得很有道理，邏輯、思緒，都捉不出錯誤，但就是，好像隱約有哪裡……

他想起那天在萬應室裡坐在地上睡得安穩的Eddy，想起在意識到身上的衣物來自那名羞紅的臉的葛來分多時的Brett，再順勢想著剛剛那人題過的「誤會」期間，眼鏡鏡片後的雙眼總是不自覺陰沉的雨天的樣子，最後回過頭來──身旁的人正好心情地勾起嘴角，原本下垂的眼角也因為笑意而上揚著……誰說這人是雷文克勞的？明明壞笑的樣子配上詭譎的蛇院、根本再適合不過了。

好吧，反正他不是當事人……等待魔藥變色後，Jordon把蝙蝠脾臟加進去後逆時針攪拌四下，才把溫度調低。只要他們沒有計畫用一打炸藥把學生大廳炸穿一個洞，而且他們兩個也相處得融洽，的確是沒有自己什麼置喙的餘地；畢竟他也不是不喜歡那害羞直率的小獅子，只是……就是覺得……嗯總之，蛇的直覺吧，就是有什麼還沒想到的就對了。

在課堂結束前他們一完成了膨脹藥水，將近乎完美的成品裝好、貼上名字，並上交到前面的講台後，兩人一起走出了地窖。

在距離餐廳就剩一個拐彎時，Jordon才喊住Brett，臉上不忘演出被拋棄的戲碼──「好吧，這次就算我輸了，你們就留在霍格華茲享受兩人世界吧，我可先說、暑假別求我帶你們去黃金海岸玩。」

Brett皺起眉、一臉嫌棄，「神經病才冬天去海邊玩。」

「冬天的沙灘最寧靜了，日出也很美──你敢說Eddy不想去？」

這次那人頓了一下，剛才的表情還僵硬在臉上、含糊地回應，「……如果他主動提要去的話。」

「你看！你就是偏心他。」

「我就是。」

「見鬼、你竟然承認了？」

「是啊──有什麼好不承認的？比起中提琴的陰險詛咒，誰都會偏心的吧。」

「Brett Yang你注意點，信不信下次我把毛糞石丟你大釜。」

「喔、那我可不敢保證先爆炸的是不是你的大釜──」

  
也往餐廳走來的Eddy恰巧目睹了這一幕，默默在心中偷樂著；心中有些羨慕的同時，也還是暗自擔憂著──Brett留下來就為了陪自己真的好嗎？他會不會也像自己、隱藏了真正的心情？

但想起他直白而誠實地說出「我想陪你」，和像是閃爍著星星的黑色雙眼，那些煩惱又驀地消失不見了。是Brett說想留下的，而且還用各種形式說了那麼多次，那他就應該開心點、不要想東想西的。

陰天的雲朵散去，露出溫暖陽光的葛來分多走上前向他們打招呼，一邊被Jordon抓住哭訴著「你還我雷文克勞來」時，另一邊也被Brett扯著、要拉開和史萊哲林的距離以免被中提琴詛咒，不小心陷入風暴中心的小獅子沒有料想中的混亂，反倒還忍俊不住、在兩人微不足道的戰火之間笑出聲來。

  
Eddy覺得他絕對是喜歡在霍格華茲的日子。很喜歡，非常喜歡。

因為這裡有跟麻瓜世界不同的空氣，有神奇的魔法，有喜愛的古典音樂，有一起拉小提琴的朋友。  
當然，還有雷文克勞的Brett──他第一個，親密的好朋友。


	7. Chapter 7

期待已久的長假在聖誕節來臨前幾天便開始了。作為留校的學生，Eddy看著同學們都在打包行李的同時，明明自己什麼都不用收，心中卻依然像是期待遠行的孩子一樣興奮。室友笑著說他留校比出去玩還開心時，他只是有點害羞地笑，畢竟這是他自從遙遠的兒時以來、久違地在北半球過的聖誕節；總是和大部分的世界相反的南半球，連聖誕節都是炎熱的夏天，不免還是讓人感到違和。

猩紅色的火車載走返鄉學生的那天，已經冰冷許久的空中降下初雪，讓失去人氣的城堡一下子冷清下來。葛來分多的新生也有些驚訝地發現，即使留校的人不多，學校裡還是佈滿了聖誕氣息──學生餐廳裝飾了十二棵高聳的聖誕樹，還飄著溫暖乾燥的雪，走廊牆上都是冬青和槲寄生的垂花彩帶，大理石樓梯的扶手上還掛著不化的冰柱，他甚至在路過盔甲時被它高聲唱出的「哦，來吧！你們這些虔誠的人」給嚇到。

因為留下的人十分稀少，學生餐廳的長餐桌也都消失不見，變成一張小許多的餐桌，全校師生都能坐在同一張桌上用餐的同時，打算成天待在一起的兩名學生自然也不例外。他們肩並肩用完早餐後，一起上到葛來分多塔前的七樓，讓Eddy上去拿自己的行李時，Brett也先進入萬應室，將他倆的小提琴揹在身上，就站在樓梯下方等人。

當獅院的男孩推開畫像，走下樓、看見那人的身影時，那抹銀藍色竟好似又和第一次見到他的樣子重合起來──

「Eddy？」

雷文克勞的男孩帶著溫暖和煦的笑容，對著頓住腳步的人歪著頭，Eddy又止不住心中那股溫暖湧上心頭，他抿著唇笑、快步跳下樓梯，接過自己的小提琴，「走吧。」

「好。」

他們一路往下，經過學生餐廳後往另一棟城堡的方向前進，不過在走出戶外時寒冷的風雪吹得Eddy打了個噴嚏，Brett一頓、回過頭，這才注意到他穿得有點少，便拿起魔杖幫他施了個保暖咒。

「謝謝。」整個身子明顯快速地暖起來，Eddy微紅著臉跟他道謝。

「英國的冬天和澳洲差很多，雖然室內有恆溫，不過出交誼廳的話還是記得盡量穿得保暖一點，畢竟去教室的路上多會經過戶外。」Brett收起魔杖，笑著示意他跟上，「可惜太冷了又下雪，不然真想在湖邊練琴。」

小獅子順著他的話、遠眺著結冰的黑湖，原本的波光粼粼和偶爾看見的、湖面下的陰影都消失無蹤；冬天的湖景格外蕭條，一旁草地附近的幾棵樹木也不見原本的翠綠，只剩下光禿禿的樹枝，倒是被點點白雪綴出幾分聖誕的氣息。

「好像……」男孩仰起頭，綿綿細雪落在鼻尖上的冰涼讓他感到新奇，「還挺適合……」

「西貝流士？」

「對、第一樂章──」Eddy自然地接過話後才反應過來，對他露出驚喜的樣子，「你怎麼知道？」

「一個感覺，」Brett笑著說，「尤其是開頭，像是才剛落下的初雪，逐漸開始捲起白色的風暴……」

「我懂我懂！」

兩人開心地笑出聲，嘰嘰喳喳地討論起還有什麼曲子適合眼前一片銀白的霍格華茲，然後一邊走上西側的塔樓。

Eddy發現前兩天為了告訴家人假期自己要留校，被Brett領著來貓頭鷹屋借用信差的方向也是從這邊走上，但他並不知道離雷文克勞的交誼廳這麼近；隨著眼前的人在幾個地方拐過彎後，爬上了六樓，然後對方有些遲疑地停在什麼都沒有的牆壁前面。

「Brett？」葛來分多走到他身邊，看看他、又看看牆，「我們到了嗎？」

「不……」他四下檢查了一番，才露出抱歉的樣子，「我想樓梯可能換位置了，先回到五樓吧。」

「交誼廳的樓梯還會換位置？」Eddy跟著走下、再換了另一座樓梯往上爬，扶手上的裝飾冰柱閃閃發光著。

「我們的會，有時候還會換樓層，」地主的鷹院學生盡責地解釋，一邊繼續張望著，「我本來想說今天早上已經換過一次、應該不會再改變的，剛剛就沒特別注意……找到了。」

聽見他的聲音，後方的人探出頭，發現他們停在一扇門前，沒有把手、也沒有鑰匙孔，只有鷹狀的青銅門環；Eddy好奇地四處張望，確認沒有其他的畫像或是萬應室那樣、像是機關的配置，才疑惑地看著身邊的人……難不成是伸手拉開就好嗎？

結果他還沒等到Brett開口，青銅門環先傳出聲響──「先有鳳凰還是先有火？」

獅院的學生被嚇了一大跳，差點沒尖叫出聲：「什麼鬼！？」

Brett沒有回答，而是順著門環的問題問他，「你覺得呢，Eddy？」

「什、什麼？」

「它剛剛問的──你覺得，是先有鳳凰的出現、燃燒出火焰，還是先有火源的產生，讓鳳凰得以浴火賦予新生？」

「呃……」發覺對方完全沒有任何驚訝，Eddy冷靜下來後困擾地皺起眉──先有鳳凰還是火？麻瓜歷史學到的鑽木取火顯然不適用在這個狀況，但要一個還沒讀過魔法生物的學生判斷這個問題好像還是太難了……「我，我不知道……不能一起嗎？不分先後？」

看見他思考得難受的表情，Brett笑著揉揉他的髮，「沒關係，」才回過頭，對著那只鷹狀的青銅門環開口：「我的答案是不分先後。」

隨著他的語音落下，那扇深色的門無聲地滑開，露出後面的洞口，以及往上連接著的一扇活板門。

Eddy震驚地瞪大眼，驚訝著答案竟然真的可以不用擇一的同時，跟著雷文克勞爬進洞口，「哇，你們的密語真是特殊。」

「是啊，每次都是不同的問題。」他的聲音從前方傳來，帶著明顯的笑意。

「等等、什麼？」Eddy驚訝地問，「你的意思是，那扇門是第一次問你這個問題？」

「是啊。」推開底部的門，一片明亮灑進昏暗的通道之中，Brett先站起身後、對著他的客人伸出手。「來。」

「那你怎麼知道──」把自己的手交給他，Eddy急切地追問著，「我是說，你怎麼能在那麼短的時間內想到答案？」

將人拉上後，那人順手將活板門帶上，那扇門便隱去了痕跡，消失在地毯中；面對如同好奇寶寶的Eddy，這次Brett選擇沒有先回答他的問題，而是向前走了兩步後、回過身來面向他，然後優雅地欠身，那姿態像極了高雅的貴族。

「──歡迎來到雷文克勞，希望您有個愉快的一天，我尊貴的客人。」

注意力都放在剛才那個突兀的問題上，Eddy這才注意到他們身在一個很大的圓形廳堂裡，上方是拱形的窗戶，美麗的穹頂天花板上有耀眼的星空，和地上一樣點綴著繁星的深藍色地毯相互輝映，儼然身處在浩瀚的星河之中。牆上的藍色和青銅色絲綢代表著聰穎的雷文克勞，一旁散佈的桌椅和擺滿藏書的書架更是彰顯著鷹院的學生有多麼求賢若渴。

「好美……」Eddy仰起頭，被那片迷人的宇宙深深吸引，「跟葛來分多完全不同。」

「聽說葛來分多十分溫馨暖和，」Brett站在前方笑著說，「如果有機會我也想去看看……」

「當然！我們可以明天就去──」Eddy連忙答應下來，才想起他還沒有回答自己：「欸、Brett，剛剛的問題……」

鏡片後的雙眼示意對方跟著自己走上往宿舍的階梯，然後才笑著解釋：「雷文克勞的狀況比較特別，我們並不是特定的一組密語，而是由門環出題，答對才可以進入。」

「那如果答錯或答不出來呢？」

「那就只能等待下一個能夠回答的人出現了。」

「可是、可是你是怎麼想到答案的？還在那麼短的時間？」

「嗯……其實很簡單，你也是來自麻瓜世界，有聽過『先有雞還是先有蛋』的問題嗎？」

「嗯、有。」他點點頭。

「這就只是一個沒有標準答案的問題──或許現在科學家推論出，是先有雜交出的蛋才有了雞，但誰又能肯定生出那個『蛋』的物種不能稱為『雞』呢，是吧？」Brett語氣輕鬆地說，像是談論今天的天氣轉涼了還下雪一樣。

被他那樣理所當然的態度給震懾，Eddy突然有點不真實的恍惚感，好像直到此刻才真正意識到眼前的雷文克勞有多遙不可及，他具有邏輯又有智慧，難怪課業也總是名列前茅。

沒聽見對方的聲音，Brett停下腳步，回過頭，從上兩階的階梯伸過手、捏捏他的臉，「嘿、想什麼呢，所有雷文克勞幾乎都能夠獨立通過門環的問題的；而且你已經想到了其實答案不見得是二選一，已經很厲害啦。」

「可是我沒有自信能夠答對。」小獅子沮喪地說。

「就算你答錯，我也還有一次機會的，」不管葛來分多露出什麼表情，Brett發覺今天自己從頭到尾都掛著笑容，此刻也是。他收回手，扭開一旁的房門門把，「比起那個，希望你會更想先參觀我的臥室……」

Eddy正想回答，就被輕柔地拉進了那個空間之中──在裡面的景色映入眼之前，他又先聞到了那股總縈繞在對方身上的清冷花草香，不禁有種被雷文克勞抱著的錯覺；把那點害羞的心思藏好，他才抬起眼，環視著四周。

這是一間單人房，就像Brett曾經講的那樣，偌大的空間裡擺著一張柔軟舒適的四柱大床，上方掛著的帷幕是帶點神祕的藍紫色；床的對面正對著一扇大面玻璃，上面還鑲嵌著作工精緻的窗櫺，微微陰暗的天色折射著白雪、照得整齊的室內十分明亮。窗的這頭、靠門的角落有一個雙人沙發和小茶几，不大的桌子上堆積著書本，另一個方向的角落則是配製著書架，放不下的書籍略顯雜亂地堆在角落，參雜著幾張凌散的樂譜，旁邊甚至還有一個譜架。

整個房間大概有半間葛來分多的四人宿舍大，Eddy下意識地走到窗邊、眺望染上白雪的禁忌森林和固體的湖泊，因為塔樓的位置不同，所以看出去的景色也不大相同，但美麗而寧靜的雪景還是讓他感到放鬆，他忍不住坐在高低正好的窗台邊，慢半拍地羨慕起獨自擁有舒適臥房的Brett。

「其實你大可以在房間練琴的……」他看著遠方的山巒，小聲地嘟噥著。

「自己一個人我就偷懶了。」結果還是被聽見了，那人帶笑的聲音回應著他。

你才不會呢。Eddy在心中反駁，轉過頭就看到Brett正從床底下拉出一個行李箱，裡面擺著PS2的遊戲機和手把，對他俏皮地眨眨眼：「玩嗎？」

「當然！」嚮往許久的遊戲機就在眼前，單純的葛來分多馬上就忘了那點小事，跑到沙發座椅旁邊，卻發現好像少了些什麼……「嗯，好像應該需要一台電視……？」

雖然父母不可能買給自己，他也沒有能去到對方家一同遊玩的好友，不過Eddy好歹還是看過電視上的廣告，或是也曾在街上見到展示櫥窗中的擺設，遊戲主機要接上電視後才能夠放映出來這件事、他姑且還是知道的。

「會有的。」Brett只是淡淡地說，然後將卡帶也掏出來，放到他眼前。

小獅子乖乖抱著那些遊戲片坐到沙發上，看著雷文克勞把主機放到那些堆在地上的書本前，接著掏出了魔杖、對準主機和書堆，然後專心地閉上眼，嘴中輕輕念著咒語，手腕輕巧地揮動著，讓金藍色的光點從魔杖的尖端流洩出來後，包圍住那些書本──

然後書本漸漸融合、扭曲，在光芒消失之後，一台厚重的電視機就好端端地擺在那裡。

Eddy驚訝地目瞪口呆，差點丟下手中的東西衝上前去、摸摸看那是不是真的電視；不過挑起眉的Brett先他一步、坐到地上去端詳著成品，纖白的指尖摸過螢幕和接線的插孔，表情似乎有些……不甚滿意？「年代略為老舊了些，但還好沒有殘留書頁質感──好吧。」

「我的天，變形學連這個都可以做到？」還在上初級變形學的Eddy顯然沒看過這麼厲害的魔法，尤其對方只是大他一歲的男孩──畢竟麥教授不是會炫耀的人，除了讓自己用貓的姿態巡堂以外，按部就班的好教師從不在課堂上做出範圍以外的展示。

「只要注意魔杖揮動的技巧，以及想的念頭夠專注，變什麼都是有可能的。」偷偷把其實今天也是第一次嘗試的秘密放在心裡，Brett臉上輕鬆地解釋，熟練地把主機接上電視的插孔，然後按下電源鍵──一樣像他方才講的，即使這台老舊電視機的插頭線孤零零地躺在地上，它還是自動通上了電，出現了畫面。

「真的可以開機……」Eddy呆愣地喃喃著。

「我幹嘛騙你，我真的想玩呢。」

「我知道，可是，只是，」他幽幽地嘆氣，「實在是太神奇了……」

「那請問我可愛的葛來分多──」不知何時已經回到沙發，擠在對方身邊坐下的Brett好笑地撐著臉看他，「在感嘆神奇的霍格華茲之餘，可以選一片遊戲片讓我們開始嗎？」

另一個體溫和更加濃郁的花草氣味把Eddy拉回神，他才發現Brett將一支把手遞到自己眼前，臉上都是玩味而無辜的笑。那副模樣簡直就像個吵著要打遊戲的幼稚孩子，然而這個孩子剛才卻輕易地解出謎語，還施展了高難度的變形咒──眼前的雷文克勞露出截然不同的兩種樣子，無論是哪一種都讓葛來分多深深地著迷。

但現在可是難得的假期，對方還正在邀請自己陪他一起玩樂呢──於是他收起心思，露出招牌的靦靦笑容後接過遊戲手把，在懷中的盒子裡隨便挑了片，就和對方一起肩並肩地坐到地毯上，半趴在矮桌上開始當起電視兒童。

平時認真於課業和小提琴的男孩們什麼都想玩，所以他們只要有人喊膩了（大多是Brett，因為Eddy害羞），就會停下、再換一個遊戲片；就算真的玩得十分盡興，雷文克勞也會搬出「還有很多等著我們試玩」的理由，在對方不會過於難過的情緒下、半強迫地換上還沒體驗過的遊戲。最後他們歸類出想繼續玩的卡帶，打算在之後還很長的假期中繼續。

兩個男孩忘記了時間的流逝，也忘記他們本來打算練琴的計畫，甚至忘記用餐──一直到天色暗到室內的燈火自動亮起，飢腸轆轆的肚子發出叫聲，他們才發現已經到了晚餐時間。Eddy揉揉酸澀的眼睛，看著Brett打了個大哈欠，露出傻氣的笑容，才被也覺得雙眼發乾的雷文克勞領著，起身走下鷹院的塔樓，回到餐廳用餐。

夜晚他們十分有分寸的在晚上十點將電視關掉，乖乖地接連去梳洗，不過已經失去練琴心情的學生們只是在沖過熱水後，慵懶地躺上床──Eddy原本還有些害羞，抱著對方用書本化形的小抱枕坐在窗邊，就被Brett不由分說地帶上床，塞進柔軟的枕頭堆中。

過多的枕頭同樣來自他過多的藏書，葛來分多幾乎要懷疑他擺這麼多書都是要拿來變東變西的了，忍不住掩著嘴偷笑。

「想睡了嗎？」

「有點……」

話是這麼說，但躺上柔軟的大床就克制不住地打了個哈欠，他看著Brett同樣陷在柔軟之中，腿上卻還擺著一本書、低頭閱讀的樣子，便側過身看著對方的側臉。

床柱上的帷幕被放了下來，Eddy覺得上面好像也被施過魔法，閃耀著不刺眼的微光，雷文克勞身邊甚至漂浮著像是營火般的光點，讓他能夠清楚地閱讀文字。

床上的花草馨香明顯最為濃郁，好奇的小獅子擅自判斷這應該是能夠安定心神的味道，不然為什麼自己每次聞著這個、就整個人不自覺地鬆懈了呢；除了……除了和Brett的距離近到會緊張以外，其他時候聞到這個香氣都讓他感到非常安心。

他不確定那天最後自己是不是先睡著了一會兒，只記得下一個片段，對方正好在替自己掖著被角，還對自己露出好看的笑；他好像也笑了一下，然後看著Brett摘下眼鏡後，也窩進被子裡，面對著自己、笑著閉上眼。

Eddy清楚地感受到棉被裡多了一個人的溫度，好像從指尖到心臟都被熨燙過一樣暖烘烘的，無所不在的、屬於對方的味道也侵蝕著他所剩不多的意識。

他本想再輕聲喊Brett的名字、確認他到底睡著沒，然而最後好像還是沒有出聲，因為那張透出稚氣的睡顏看起來是那麼的安穩。

於是他輕輕地彎起嘴角，然後閉上眼、陷入夢鄉。這次他確定自己是真的睡著了。


	8. Chapter 8

將近兩周的聖誕假期，Eddy都留在雷文克勞和Brett度過，只有聖誕夜的那天他帶鷹院的男孩去葛來分多作客、然後留宿。

和雷文克勞的單人寢室相比，葛來分多的四人一房簡直沒什麼看點，床鋪看上去似乎也小了一點；雖然其他的室友都不在，但Eddy一方面不好意思讓Brett睡其他人的床，一方面心中一點小心思、還是想跟對方睡在一起，然而生性害羞的他怎麼可能表達出來──

結果Brett只是環顧一圈，直覺地找到了屬於眼前小獅子的床位後，走上前去輕輕揮動魔杖，讓床的寬度增加了些，便自然地在床邊坐下，並且在看到床上一個可愛的玩偶時好奇地伸手拿起。

Eddy先是鬆了一口氣──對於不用解釋就算有多的床舖依然想跟他睡在一起這點；然後又因為看見他的舉動，而突然尷尬起來──男生帶娃娃到學校是不是太幼稚了？他會嫌棄嗎？

幸好Brett什麼都沒說，甚至還開口問了他意料之外的問題：「他有名字嗎？」

「有。」

雷文克勞露出驚喜的樣子，捏了捏手中的企鵝，「叫什麼？」

「嗯……西貝流士。」他小聲地回答。

Brett看著低著頭的小獅子，又看看手中的企鵝，「原來你最喜歡西貝流士啊，嗯？」

「還有德布西。」他小小聲補充。

「好，我記住了。」Brett笑彎著眼，「那我也要找隻玩偶、幫他命名為柴可夫斯基──這樣就可以陪伴你的西貝流士了。」

看著他摟著自己珍惜的企鵝，臉上笑得天真無邪的畫面，Eddy不自覺地又感到心尖上的酥麻感，感受著心裡像是被什麼填滿了、卻又說不上來，只覺得早晨的陽光將他的側臉映得鍍金一樣，耀眼得想讓他永遠把這一幕烙印在腦海之中。

一直到很久以後他才知道──那是因為有Brett的陪伴，所以Eddy就不再寂寞了。

＊

聖誕節當天一早，是一向較為淺眠的Brett先醒了過來。

他對於睜開眼的景色與以往不同感到有些困惑，揉揉眼坐起身，鑲著金紅色的棉被滑落時，才想起來自己昨晚沒有睡在雷文克勞，然後往身邊一看，就見小自己一歲的葛來分多依然縮著身子睡得安穩。

他摸到眼鏡戴上，發現床邊堆積了兩人份的禮物──連Brett的份也被送到這邊來了。他原本想說再讓Eddy睡一下、就像平常那樣，但又覺得這應該是他第一次經歷霍格華茲的聖誕節以及拆禮物，便伸過手、輕柔地喚醒他：「Eddy？」

「嗯……Brett？」本來也就差不多到甦醒的時間，葛來分多掙扎著翻過身，「這好像是你第一次刻意叫我……」

「對，」雷文克勞笑了笑，「因為我覺得我必須提早把你叫醒，這樣你拆完禮物才不會耽誤我們吃早餐的時間。」

他話中的「禮物」成功勾起了小獅子的好奇心，他果然不再賴床、跟著坐起身，結果在看清床邊的禮物時嚇了好大一跳──「怎麼這麼多！」顧不得自己看起來很幼稚，他下了床、開始細數起來。

雖然在澳洲也有在聖誕節交換過禮物，但Eddy還是被禮物的數量給驚訝到了──他的室友送了他一組聖誕版限定的巧克力蛙，Eddy打算之後要吃再來確認這次的收藏卡角色；Brett送給他一組不斐的羽毛筆組，讓他不知道該先驚訝雷文克勞的大手筆，還是困惑竟然不是收到小提琴相關的物品。結果對方只是笑說因為自己值得一組好的筆和墨水，而且一定會有人送給他小提琴周邊、他就不送重複的了。

還沒意會到他話中的意思，葛來分多隨即在下一份來自Ray屬名的包裝裡拆開了一個上好的松香，以及Jordon送的全新琴弦（包裝上被他手繪畫上中音譜記號，Brett看到時露出嫌惡的表情）；甚至Hilary也有禮物，那是她七月要從澳洲出發的全球獨奏會、第一場在布里斯本演出的門票，兩張。

這下連Brett也驚訝了，湊過去看著那兩張名義寫著貴賓邀請的票券，只收到精選樂譜的男孩臉上滿滿的都是羨慕。「哇，她竟然送給你……」

聽見他話中期待的Eddy急忙把一張票塞到他懷裡，「給你、這樣你也有票了，我們可以一起──呃，」隨即又覺得這樣好像太過自作主張，葛來分多露出不好意思的樣子，「反正放暑假……嗯，你願意……和我去嗎？」

那人果不其然輕笑出聲，「怎麼會不願意，我高興都來不及了，」Brett開心得眉眼彎彎，「謝謝。」

看見喜歡的笑容，Eddy還來不及多體會一下流過心中的溫暖，就開始對著全數拆開的禮物苦惱著──因為非常困窘地，他只有準備要給Brett的禮物，室友也就算了、他壓根沒想到連Hilary都會送自己東西，頓時覺得自己像是不懂禮節的孩子一樣討人厭。

在稍微收拾了東西，兩人下到餐廳吃飯時，他在餐桌上不安地跟Brett說這件事，順便商量之後要補送些什麼，雷文克勞只是氣定神閒地將南瓜汁塞給他、讓他冷靜一些，才小聲地和他交談起來。

正好坐在離兩人較近位置的鄧不利多校長樂呵呵地聽著男孩們的可愛對話，一邊無視於史萊哲林導師嫌棄的眼光、吃下一大口沾滿蜂蜜的鬆餅。

在所有學生離開前，麥教授以副校長的身分宣布晚點中午有聖誕宴會，請留校的學生都要到場時，Eddy掩不住一點興奮和緊張，當然也有可能是他準備要送禮的關係──直到兩人回到雷文克勞，Brett正想著前幾天都在頹廢、不如今天早上稍微練一下小提琴時，才突然想起來，剛剛好像有人說準備了要給自己的禮物。

他把從葛來分多拿回的禮物堆放好，轉過身，就發現Eddy緊張地將雙手背在身後，欲言又止地看著自己，臉上紅通通的，可愛的樣子讓人又想伸手捏捏軟嫩的臉頰。Brett忍住伸出手、和揚起嘴角的衝動，歪著頭、表現出困惑的樣子，什麼都沒說，就等著那人開口。

然後獅院的男孩躊躇著走上前，扭捏了一下，將雙手挪到身前──「……聖誕快樂。」

Eddy把那不大的盒子遞到那人面前，大概就兩個手掌大小的體積，用優雅的深藍色包裝得精美，再打上了金紅色的緞帶，衝突的顏色卻恰到好處地配出低調與奢華。

Brett的視線從禮物移到葛來分多身上，視線交會的那一刻小獅子緊張地閉上眼，雙手又往前推了一些，示意他趕緊接下。

「嘿、別緊張，你這樣我會以為這是什麼驚奇箱。」Brett開玩笑地說，還是接了下來──意外有一些重量。

「不、不是的……只是……抱歉，我、我沒送過人禮物……」

手上的重量消失，好像壓在心上的石頭也被挪開了，無形中感到心情略為放鬆一些的Eddy試圖解釋，這也說明了他只準備了Brett的禮物的原因──他並沒有很多朋友，封閉的生活圈讓他也沒有機會參與這種活動。他總是只會拿到父母、親戚，頂多姊姊送的東西，來自同儕的禮物自他有印象以來只有收過那種群發的糖果。他既不是會收到禮物的對象，自然也沒有機會送出禮物。

「所以……我是第一個？」

「嗯……是的。」

Brett心情很好地瞇起眼，他珍惜地撫過漂亮的包裝和緞帶，其實還是打得有些歪斜，可以想像不熟悉的手一定無數次地拆掉、又重新繫上。

拉開了蝴蝶結後小心翼翼地打開包裝，裡面露出了一個典雅的黑色盒子──Brett翻過來一看，找到底部的發條，心中有個底後打開了上方的半透明盒蓋，果然看見有著突刺的金屬圓筒，旁邊挨著銀色的音梳。的確是一個音樂盒。

他又看了對方一眼，發現這次那人的視線落在自己手上，似乎很期待的樣子，他便放下心，摸到盒下的發條，一圈一圈地扭緊。

發條的旋轉帶動齒輪，金色的圓筒滾動起來，突刺掃過音梳時發出了聲響──但那並不是一般音樂盒那種像是水晶的音色，而是琴弓拉過小提琴的琴弦的美妙聲音；Brett驚訝地發現樂曲竟然還是柴可夫斯基小提琴協奏曲，並且像是收錄了完整的樂章一樣一直播放著，大概過了兩三分鐘才終於又回到第一樂章的開頭，聽上去太過自然，他甚至沒意識到已經重播了──

直到發條失去扭力，音樂的殘響迴盪在聖誕節的空氣中，他才回過神來，看著送禮的葛來分多既開心又擔心的表情，顯然是在等自己的反應。

「……哇。」他輕歎一口氣，忍不住再次將發條上緊，聽著那首自己最喜歡的協奏曲──儘管只有獨奏部份，那也足夠了。「你從哪裡找來這個音樂盒的？」

「這個嘛……其實這是我自己的音樂盒，」Eddy有些羞澀地說，「開學前收行李時我大概隨意地把它丟進行李裡面了；我試著把音色弄成小提琴的聲音，並且改造了一下樂曲和演奏長度……」

「怎麼做的？」Brett驚訝地輕聲問道。

「音色和樂曲是變形學的概念──你說過的，只要注意魔杖揮動的技巧，以及想的念頭夠專注，」Eddy簡單地解釋著，絲毫不覺得他講的內容對於一個一年級生來說多麼不可思議，「演奏長度則是用了壓縮，把好幾倍長的時間壓縮在圓筒上……」

「我假期第一天才展現變形的法術給你看，」雷文克勞發出微弱而困惑的聲音，「我們整個假期都待在一起……你哪來的時間做這個……？」

「在臨時決定要送你這個之後，我都……半夜偷爬起來，然後躲進你的浴室裡研究，」獅院的男孩抓抓頭，尷尬得臉上發紅，「除了第一天住下時好像不小心睡著以外，後面幾天我們都是一起睡的，還好你都睡得很安穩、沒有被我溜下床的動作吵醒，也還好我的消音咒沒有失效……」

怎麼可能。Brett愣愣地想，一向淺眠、甚至偶爾還會失眠的他竟然會成為他人口中「睡得很安穩」的對象──

「……長度的部份其實我也調整滿多次的，本來是想放整個第一樂章、但太困難了，最後抓了一個還算滿意的段落，希望你會喜歡──」

他的話還沒講完，就被一個溫暖的擁抱打斷──Brett將音樂盒放在一旁，用自由的雙手用力抱住他，就像那天在萬應室前面Eddy要求的擁抱一樣，但又更用力、更加緊密。

「我很喜歡，我太喜歡了，」他說著，鬆開手去揉揉那人柔軟的臉龐，然後笑起來、額頭抵著他的，「是我收過最好的禮物──謝謝你，Eddy。」

擁抱的時間並不長，但Eddy還是愣住了。

他近距離看著雷文克勞開心的表情，那又是他不曾見過的樣子──Brett在笑，又好像想哭一樣，眼角微微的泛紅；他的角度看見那人垂著眼的樣子，還有抿著的唇，讓他有點想主動伸出手、再給那似乎顯露出一點脆弱的人一個擁抱──

然後他真的這麼做了。

在Eddy意識到自己真的摟住了他的後背，像是把人圈在自己懷裡而紅了整張臉前，Brett已經笑出聲來，並且也主動伸過手、摟住自己的後頸，把僅剩的距離縮減到近乎為零。

──親密得像是戀人一樣。

被碰觸的地方暖得像是點燃了火苗，一路蔓延到臉上，Eddy看著他瞇著眼角，黑曜石般的瞳孔映著自己，長長的睫毛上跳躍著光點，側臉還映著微光、宛如童話故事裡的精靈般夢幻；他知道自己心跳得飛快，一切像是做夢一樣不真實，但這次他卻不想主動鬆開手。

雷文克勞塔位處西邊，早晨的陽光雖不會直接灑進室內，但依然會透過湖面和白雪的折射照進塔樓裡；冬天和煦的暖陽被結冰的湖水和綿綿細雪釀成朵朵柔光，溫柔地透進窗櫺，照在男孩的身上。

那個畫面留在Eddy心中，變成他一輩子珍藏的回憶──霍格華茲一年級的聖誕節，雷文克勞的高樓上，如夢似幻的Brett笑得燦爛，和他的距離不過一個鼻息。

或許那是第一次他認真地感受到心動，也是第一次他認真地想讓眼前的人、一輩子都這樣笑著。良久，Eddy才終於對著眼前的人露出害羞而傻氣的笑容。

那是他生命中第一個真正的聖誕節。


	9. Chapter 9

假期結束的前一天，火車載著返鄉的學生們紛紛回到城堡，Eddy也乖乖地在離開暫居的住處時整理好所有的東西，準備搬回葛來分多──包括他的西貝流士企鵝，因為在他聖誕節當天送完音樂盒才發現自家玩偶不知何時被Brett藏在包裡、當作人質帶回了雷文克勞。

將近兩周的玩樂時光告一段落，所有一切都回歸原樣，城堡中各種閃爍的裝飾也在一夕之間變回原本的樣子；看起來什麼都沒有改變，卻又像是什麼都偷偷改變了。

而當晚的萬應室聚會，Eddy還是貼心地補送了其他人的聖誕禮物，包括了Hilary、Ray、甚至是Jordon（雖然Brett一直要他略過史萊哲林，但他還是過意不去），雷文克勞的級長偷偷幫葛來分多加了五分，為他的忠誠以及善良。

而回到寢室之後，久違兩周再次聚首的小獅子們也嘰嘰喳喳地停不下來，Eddy聽著室友們放假期間去了哪些地方的分享，對於沒離開過布里斯本的他來說很是新奇，同時他也收到了一些各地的土產，有禮貌的亞裔男孩自然禮尚往來，簡單地回送了一點小禮物、作為聖誕節的回禮。

玩心未減的孩子們顯然對於明天開始要繼續課業感到憂傷，儘管熄燈了依然不肯乖乖入睡──Eddy難得和室友們抱持著一樣的想法，只是他想念的是雷文克勞塔上，那間溫馨的單人寢室灑入的夕陽餘暉，以及淡淡花草香氣的大床，和房間的主人。

Eddy翻了個身，在其他人依舊熱絡的交談聲中有點恍惚地分神，好像聞到枕頭上還有聖誕節那天、對方留下的淡淡氣息，忍不住閉上眼，想像著那抹銀藍的身影依然躺在自己身邊，用稍微涼一點點的手掌揉揉他的髮，然後輕柔地道了聲「晚安」。

「晚安，Brett。」Eddy輕聲回應，除了他自己和棉被以外沒有人聽見。

＊

在規律的生活再次回到正軌上後，時間不知不覺好似也加快了腳步，轉眼間冬天的寒冷漸漸褪去，春天的影子悄悄地染上乾枯的枝椏，在荒蕪上點綴了新綠的同時，原本結冰的湖面也再度流動起來，跳躍著燦爛的日照光點。

在二月底的時候，某個因考試而暫停自主練習的夜晚，吃完晚餐後Eddy和室友們坐在交誼廳的圓桌邊寫報告，Ray不知道從哪裡冒出來，跟其他人借用了一臉困惑的小提琴家，就把他拖往溫暖爐火邊。

扶手椅都被佔滿了，Ray索性拉著人坐在一旁空的柔軟地毯上。Eddy一臉困惑不懂這時候對方找自己的用意──Ray的課業和小提琴程度應該都不需要跟他討論，最近好像也沒有什麼特別的事情……

「你知道我和Brett生日都是三月嗎？」

好吧，這的確是非常特別的事情了。Eddy瞪大的眼暴露了他的想法，Ray滿意地看著他驚訝的表情，一本正經地想跟他討論要給Brett什麼樣的「驚喜」──驚嚇大於喜悅的那種。

老實說Eddy並沒有聽得真切，幾乎是對方說什麼他都愣愣地點頭，但Ray還是講得十分開心，從把松香粉放在萬應室門口當陷阱灑滿壽星全身，到把萬應室變成沼澤（但還沒想好掉進沼澤後人會去哪）；最後Ray總算覺得沒有回應的Eddy有點沒意思，交代他也要準備自己的生日禮物，就揮揮手揚長而去，留下葛來分多新生一個人呆坐在原處，手上還握著羽毛筆。

突然知道Brett馬上就要過生日這件事讓Eddy感到不安──因為那個音樂盒他自認已經竭盡心力了，光是思考對方會喜歡的東西就絞盡腦汁、萬分辛苦；如果不知道還好，現在知道了這個一年只有一次、屬於那人最特別的日子，直率的小獅子沒辦法逃避自己心中想再讓那人露出開心笑容的想法。

於是他光速解決了報告，並友善地對身邊的同學伸出援手後，結束了人神共憤的魔藥學報告，室友們自然非常慷慨地提供了以前送過或收過的生日禮物經驗，Eddy認真地聽著並且記著，比剛剛Ray提供點子時專注不知道幾倍。

雖然努力地做功課，但茫然的葛來分多最後還是拿不定主意，他覺得這些都不太適合送給那位雷文克勞，但他又沒有更好的想法。

晚上他趴在床上，手中翻著室友找出來給他的貓頭鷹郵購目錄──Eddy第一次知道還有這種東西──無奈地想著就當找靈感吧，結果翻到絨毛玩具的頁面時，一個東西吸引了他的注意力。

他目光發直地盯著那樣物品，用兩分鐘決定下好離手，又花了五分鐘跟身旁的人請教怎麼下單購買，最後用一分鐘完成手續。

意外地在當天就解決一件心事，Eddy跟著熄燈的寢室一起睡下了，完全忘記告訴他這件事情的Ray交代過也要準備他的那份。

貓頭鷹的效率很好，後天在早餐的送信時間就收到了──兩份，Eddy隔天在餐桌上看見Ray時馬上就想起自己忘了另一位壽星的禮物，趕緊趁著魔法史的時間再次翻著那本目錄，下課後馬上再下了一次訂單。

收到東西的當晚睡前，Eddy坐在自己的床上、把禮物調整成自己想要的樣子。

和前一次不同，這次他不需要魔法的幫忙、只要單純的物品，於是他翻著跟Ray借來的四年級課本（他說他先買了，反正明年也要用），認真地將原本施在上面的魔法除去──比起施展魔法，解除魔法無疑是更難的範疇，儘管他是認真且優秀的葛來分多，經驗不足的新生還是搞砸了幾次後、法術才開始見效。

他不記得到底試了幾次，只記得成功的時候已經半夜了，覺得整個人比來回跑雷文克勞塔十次還累的同時也疲倦地闔上眼，剛沾上枕頭就呼呼大睡。

隔天細心地將禮物封好，跟聖誕節那時一樣是深藍色的包裝和金紅色的緞帶。經過上次的練習，Eddy現在已經可以熟練地打蝴蝶結，只是還是有點歪斜，但他並不想用魔法修正。

＊

三月三號那天是禮拜四，晚上他們固定在萬應室練習。

Eddy特地在早上時請Ray和Jordon晚點過來，讓他可以獨自送出要給Brett的禮物，所以他緊張而期待地等在門口。

他心心念念的雷文克勞剛彎過七樓的轉角，就看見葛來分多的那人正好又一次探出頭、像是在尋找什麼，然後在看見自己時可愛的小臉馬上就亮起來。

「Brett！」Eddy開心地走出房間，快步走到他面前，看見他笑得好看的眉眼時又下意識地靦腆起來，「我、我只是想說……」

「嗯，你說。」覺得這樣的小獅子更可愛的Brett輕輕瞇起眼。

獅院的男孩眨眨眼，試探性地拉起他的手，見對方沒有任何排斥抵抗、便將人牽著走進萬應室。

琴房和平常一樣沒什麼變化，所以桌上擺著的一小塊蛋糕、和比蛋糕大上好幾倍的禮物盒自然立刻吸引了壽星的注意──Brett早就知道了，從這一個禮拜以來相處的小動作之中，和Ray總有意無意地提到生日這件事就知道了，但實際看到的當下心中湧出的感動卻依然無法言喻。

明明只是剛認識半年多的對象，卻總是被他的單純碰觸到自己心裡最柔軟的地方；從前毫無這方面經驗的雷文克勞只告訴自己，對他的喜愛出自照顧和同情的心態，但在經過聖誕節的驚喜和相處、以及眼前的精心準備，他突然不是那麼確定了……

因為那帶著可愛笑容的小獅子，已經不知不覺悄悄進駐了內心，並且在那裏佔了不輕的份量，縈繞不去──他在Eddy期待的眼神下緩緩拉開緞帶並解開包裝時垂著眼暗想，任由那股陌生的情緒繼續溫暖地發酵著。

打開盒子的那一刻，Brett的動作一頓，有點不敢置信自己看見了什麼、愣在原處，讓送禮的人緊張的心高高懸起，才眨眨眼，遲疑地伸出手、將那樣東西捧起。

那是一隻無尾熊的絨毛玩偶，下垂的瞇瞇眼看上去十分可愛，側過頭的樣子正好讓四肢像是抱著樹幹的姿勢，就跟他在澳洲看過的、真正的無尾熊一樣；等回過神來，Brett才發現自己已經下意識地把它抱在胸前，還順手摸了摸娃娃的腦袋。

原本見他打開時的表情，還擔心得胃痛的Eddy此刻完全放下心來，而且呆呆的Brett抱著呆呆的無尾熊、這畫面怎麼看怎麼可愛，直到此刻才覺得還好自己沒有選錯，鬆了一口氣的同時忍不住抿著嘴笑起來；那人抬起呆滯的眼看向自己時他靦腆地開口：「希望你會喜歡──我擅作主張、幫他取名叫做柴可夫斯基了。」

抱著柴可夫斯基的Brett記起那次自己曾說要幫他的西貝流士找個玩伴，他並沒有忘記，只是沒想到竟然被搶先了……回想著聖誕節那令人驚訝的魔法，他捧起無尾熊，細細端詳著玩偶，試著檢查有沒有什麼魔法的構造或觸發裝置，但都沒有找到。

察覺他的動作，Eddy主動解釋著，「本來是有說話和簡單動作的魔法，但……我希望他和西貝流士一樣，所以我把那些魔法都弄掉了，所以你不用擔心他半夜突然發出叫聲，或是、或是爬上你的帷幕……」

他的尾音漸弱在對方抬起的視線之中，面對自己一向親切可掬的Brett從拿起玩偶後就一直沒有明顯的表情，讓膽小的葛來分多此刻突然擔心起來──他該不會其實討厭無尾熊吧？還是擅自把無尾熊取名成柴可夫斯基讓他不開心，或是其實他想要親自挑選柴可夫斯基的人選……

不給他更多思考的時間，抱著玩偶的雷文克勞走近他、一把把柴可夫斯基塞到他懷裡；Eddy還來不及意識這是不是被委婉拒絕的窘境、還是其他什麼意思，Brett的氣息就撲天蓋地而來，將他籠罩住。

花草香氣猛地竄入嗅覺，讓Eddy馬上就紅了臉，雖然聖誕節那時也這麼抱過，但是近距離和眼前的鷹院男孩相處依舊讓他感到羞赧；他們之間隔著一個不速之客、被葛來分多揣在懷裡讓兩人沒辦法完全貼近，Brett只能摟住他的肩頸，頭也輕輕靠住他的，在那人看不見的地方露出他們認識以來第一個迷惘的表情。

「……你怎麼能，對我那麼好呢……？」

他呢喃的耳語像在嘆息，但和他沒有距離的小獅子聽得很清楚，也在他看不見的地方紅著臉小小聲開口：「因為……我想看到你開心的樣子？」

他邊說、邊試著把雙手和無尾熊從兩人之間解救出來，單手抓住玩偶、讓他能毫無障礙地回抱著眼前的雷文克勞，像極了聖誕節清晨、在冬天晨光旁的那個溫暖擁抱。

「所以……我可以理解成，你還滿意你的新夥伴嗎？」

聽見葛來分多話語的遲疑，Brett想起他剛剛的反應，知道對方還在懷疑自己不喜歡這份禮物──怎麼可能呢，他只是太開心、又太感動了，以至於無法消化內心不斷湧現的那種不停膨脹的情緒。

於是他鬆開雙手，對上Eddy略為擔心的目光後，快速奪走他手上的柴可夫斯基，低頭看著無尾熊可愛的瞇瞇眼，「我很滿意。」

「真的……？」他看著如此說的人依舊面無表情，心中還是有點不安。

「真的。」

不給他繼續困惑的時間，Brett快速地探過身子、臉湊近他的；在Eddy意識到發生了什麼之前，臉頰上就被一個柔軟的觸感輕輕印過，站在眼前的那人終於展露笑容。

「真的。」雷文克勞又露出那種像是會落淚的笑容，然後空出一隻手，輕撫過自己剛剛親吻的地方。「謝謝你總是為了我……謝謝你，Eddy。」

Eddy愣愣地看著他，機械式地點點頭。接下來的片段都模糊了，他不是很記得後來Brett還講了什麼、或是他對蛋糕口味的評價，也不清楚稍晚剩下的同伴來替Brett祝賀時、送了什麼又提了什麼，他只記得那微涼的雙唇輕輕貼在自己臉上，伴隨著總是好聞的香氣、揮之不去，柔軟的觸感既真實、又像是夢境般虛幻。

直到回到已經熄燈的葛來分多四柱大床上、躺進溫暖的床鋪和被子裡，殘留在那處的熱度才像是慢了很多拍進入節奏的琴聲，從臉頰開始，一陸蔓延到身心、四肢，好似要將他燒得體無完膚。

Eddy不自覺地用棉被矇住頭，蜷起身子、試圖擋住已經壓抑不住的失速心跳，深怕那震耳欲聾在午夜時分會吵醒室友。他閉上眼，感受著那些雷文克勞留下的氣息，更加放鬆的同時心臟卻也越發躁動。

好像在提醒他，有些他不知道的事情，已經悄悄地催化著改變了。


End file.
